La Luna y el océano
by Peque Saltamontes
Summary: La historia de cómo la Luna y el océano se enamoraron. O, de cómo Mikasa Ackerman encontró su verdadero hogar.


**Escribí esto en tres días no sé qué y casi me muero. Es parte de un intercambio de regalos del Mago Secreto de La Hermandad Rivamika, y va dedicado a Yamel.**

 **Yamel, espero que disfrutes: intenté usar el hurt-comfort que me indicaste, así como la idea de ellos viviendo juntos y perdiéndose la paciencia de vez en cuando. Sé que no te gustan los multishippeos, pero no pude evitarlo. Igual, el Rivamika prevalece whoops.**

 **Advertencia: muerte, enfermedades, mención de abuso sexual (yo ya otra vez, yo sé, pero tiene un fin para la trama), feminismo porque así soy lo ziento.**

 **El poema es de mi poeta mujer favorita.**

 **Última advertencia: escribí esta cosa en tres días no sé qué, como les dije antes, y no me alcanzó el tiempo para revisar nada.**

 **Así que me avisan si algo está mal, grasssssias amizzzz.**

 **¡Disfrutá, Yamel!**

* * *

 **La Luna y el océano**

 _Amada, a veces pienso que no debería dejarte regresar. Esto ha durado demasiado tiempo. Es tan difícil amar a alguien tan inconstante, alguien que tan a menudo se desvanece frente a mis ojos. Pero sé que siempre esperaré tu retorno. La forma en la que quiebras el cielo para volver a casa, para volver a mí. Es todo lo que puedo hacer para bañarme en tu resplandor. Hermosa, después de todo este tiempo, aún controlas cada uno de mis movimientos. Me convierto en un monstruo impensable cuando te extraño. Amada, está siempre tan oscuro cuando te marchas._

Del océano, para la Luna, de Clementine von Radics

La tarde se oscurece lentamente mientras las nubes se deslizan, sin prisa, con sus tonos anaranjados, a través del cielo.

—¿Estás _seguro_ de lo que estás haciendo? —inquiere Levi mientras destapa otra lata de cerveza—. Aunque veo lo _noble_ —Levi hace lo que puede por no teñir de sarcasmo innecesario la palabra— de tus actos, en mi experiencia personal, a su edad ya es algo… _difícil_ adaptarse.

Levi se esfuerza en no fruncir el ceño ante la sonrisa tranquila de Erwin.

—¿Y por eso debería pasar de largo y no darle un hogar a esta niña, ahora que tengo los medios?

Levi sabe que Erwin tiene razón y, sin embargo, conoce de sobra lo problemáticos que chicos como esta niña —chicos como él, ciertamente— pueden ser.

—Haz lo que quieras; sé que nada de lo que diga te convencerá. Si crees que a los veintisiete puedes ser padre de una niña de diez años, pues, ¡adelante!

—Sabía que podía contar con tu apoyo, Levi.

Las palabras de Erwin son sinceras, pues, como mejor amigo suyo, lo conoce de sobra en su parquedad, así que solo se encoge de hombros.

 _Espero que no te arrepientas de esto._

* * *

La niña es problemática, ciertamente, mas no como Levi anticipó: no hace berrinches ni causa verdaderos problemas, mas es extremadamente cerrada.

—Sé que debo ser paciente —le confiesa Erwin en el mismo lugar donde se han sentado medio año atrás a charlar sobre la decisión de su amigo antes de que ocurriera—, pero a veces me pregunto si realmente puedo darle a Mikasa lo que necesita…

Levi guarda silencio por un largo rato antes de responder. Hasta observa a la niña jugando con bloques de construcción a través de la ventana de la sala.

—Yo… no soy experto con estas cosas, pero… es posible que esto sea un mecanismo de defensa hasta que te tome confianza.

—¿Alguna vez entraste tú en confianza con Kenny?

—Rayos, _no_ —Levi casi escupe su bebida—. Pero Kenny era un cactus hecho persona, no es tu caso —Y tras una pausa—: Ten paciencia, Erwin. El infierno sabe que esa mocosa la necesita.

Erwin coincide con Levi, y se consuela con su visión de las cosas.

Ambos hombres, ensimismados como están en la conversación, no ven a la niña parada en la puerta del patio.

* * *

—Papá, en serio quiero ir.

Esto es extraño. Es extrañísimo por parte de Mikasa estar tan empecinada en ir a un cumpleaños de uno de sus compañeros de clase. La expresión de Erwin es, por lo menos, estupefacta. Hasta Levi, presente en el momento en que la niña de doce años decidió pedir permiso a su padre para asistir a la fiesta, se sorprende.

— _Realmente_ quiero ir —insiste la niña, como si el decirlo de otra manera clarificara lo innegociable del asunto.

—Mikasa —Erwin busca las palabras correctas: su hija nunca le pide nada, y odia negarse; pero no le queda de otra—, sabes que ese día tengo una cena de mi trabajo y _debo_ asistir.

Tanto Levi como Mikasa comprenden la importancia de esta cena: es el secreto al aumento que Erwin ha estado persiguiendo por dos largos años.

—¿Y no puedes llevarme antes?

—Puedo —concede Erwin—, pero no podré recogerte luego, y los eventos de mi trabajo, como sabes, suelen acabar tarde.

Mikasa baja la mirada: no es una niña caprichosa, y comprende la negativa de su padre. Entiende la razón, entiende que Erwin no puede.

—Está bien.

Levi suspira internamente y se decide a hablar antes de arrepentirse:

—Erwin, si estás de acuerdo, yo puedo llevarla y traerla.

Mikasa se gira de golpe hacia él, y Levi evita mirarla; solo fija la vista en la mirada sorprendida de Erwin.

—¿Harías eso por nosotros, Levi?

Levi se encoge de hombros y finge no advertir cómo en la mirada normalmente gélida de Mikasa relampaguea la esperanza.

—Si tú no tienes problema con eso.

Erwin asiente y habla mirando a su hija:

—Te lo agradecería mucho.

Mikasa entiende el mensaje de su padre y se acerca a Levi. Firme y rígida frente a él, murmura en voz bajita y no tan monótona:

—Gracias, Levi.

* * *

Levi nota la diferencia: nota los ojos brillantes de Mikasa, sus mejillas rojas debido al resto del frío primaveral.

Y, tal vez, debido a otra causa.

También advierte la bufanda roja que no llevaba esa tarde, cuando la llevó al cumpleaños de su compañero de escuela.

—¿Te divertiste? —le pregunta, porque no sabe qué decirle a una niña de doce años (la hija de su amigo) con la que no habla.

—Sí.

Su respuesta es escueta, pero no cortante. Levi la mira de reojo cuando puede; su expresión parece un poco menos cerrada, y el cambio le intriga.

—¿Y esa bufanda?

Mikasa guarda silencio por largo rato, y Levi piensa que _oh, bueno; tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo_ hasta que finalmente habla.

—Me la dio mi compañero.

—¿El chico de cumpleaños? ¿Erin?

— _Eren_ —corrige Mikasa sin hostilidad, pero con firmeza—. Sí.

—¿Notó que tenías frío?

Levi atisba el asentimiento de Mikasa por el rabillo del ojo.

—Debe ser un buen chico, este Eren.

Mikasa responde con un «ajá» que no la compromete. Levi enarca una ceja.

No dicen nada durante el resto del viaje.

* * *

—¿Qué tal el sábado en la escuela, amor? —inquiere Erwin mientras sirve las palomitas de maíz en un bol azul.

—Aburrida —responde Mikasa a la par que acomoda su falda de colegiala.

Es un intercambio de palabras habitual entre padre e hija.

—Levi —Mikasa, de pronto, advierte que su padre no está solo: lo saluda con un asentimiento. Levi le responde de la misma manera: su nombre, a secas, y un cabeceo.

—Nunca voy a entender —murmura Erwin mientras Mikasa sube a su cuarto— esta formalidad entre ustedes dos.

—Es una relación cordial.

Erwin intenta no reír al responder:

—Es una niña de _trece años_ , Levi.

—A esa edad yo ya había apuñalado a un hombre en un bar.

Erwin y Levi intercambian una mirada que no delata nada y un silencio tenso se apodera de los dos amigos.

Hasta que Erwin ríe y Levi sonríe.

—Sí, lo recuerdo. Había sangre por todas partes y Hange insistía al grupo del fulano con que «mi amigo es autista, por favor no llamen a la policía, sus padres lo abandonaron»…

—Estoy muy seguro de que las personas autistas no apuñalan gente _per se_ —masculla Levi mientras toma el control remoto sobre la mesa—. Pero fue un noble intento, supongo. Al final igual no pudieron imputarme por mi edad.

—¿Qué vas a poner? —inquiere Erwin mientras mete la mano en el bol de palomitas—. Y por favor no me hagas sufrir con otro episodio de ese _reality_ sobre arquitectura solo porque quieres juzgar cuán limpias son las casas.

—Exagerado —le recrimina Levi, poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras busca una serie—. Esta. Algo _light_ , ya que te quejas por todo y es sábado de tarde.

—¿ _Hannibal_? ¿Algo _light_? —lo acusa Erwin, incrédulo.

—Algo _light_ para alguien que apuñaló a un hombre en un bar —replica Levi.

Erwin se encoge de hombros en señal de rendición cuando Mikasa entra a la sala, ahora vestida con sus piyamas —su atuendo usual de entrecasa—.

—¿Qué ven?

—Algo _light_ —insiste Levi.

—Algo definitivamente no _light_ , y no es apto para tu edad, así que…

—¡Ah, _Hannibal_! —Mikasa se desploma entre Erwin y Levi antes de que su padre pueda terminar de hablar—. La segunda temporada no me gustó tanto como la primera.

—Eso es porque no tienes buen gusto —la acusa Levi gesticulando con el control remoto aún en su mano.

Erwin los mira boquiabiertos.

—Eso es porque no tengo _Star_ _Wars_ como parámetro del buen cine, como tu generación.

—No te metas con _Star Wars_ —replican Erwin y Levi a la vez.

Es la primera vez que Levi lo ve, entonces: la sonrisa de Mikasa.

—Es una buena saga —Y, tras una pausa, conteniéndose la risa—: ya saben, para la generación de ustedes.

—¡Ey…!

—No se queden dormidos, por favor.

Y los tres empiezan a ver la primera temporada, de cero, en deferencia a Erwin.

* * *

Mikasa, pese a sus chistes incisivos hacia la generación de su padre, se queda dormida a la mitad de la primera temporada.

—Ha estado durmiendo poco y mal últimamente —le comenta Erwin en un susurro—. Mucha presión en la escuela, muchos proyectos nuevos… Está entrando a la adolescencia y ahora, me temo, empiezan los verdaderos problemas…

Levi recuerda el episodio de un año atrás: Mikasa y la bufanda de su compañero, su sonrojo inexperto y acusador.

—No me imagino —responde Levi— lo que eso ha de significar para ti.

—Es difícil —admite Erwin—. Todo lo que quiero es que sea feliz. Quiero que viva una adolescencia feliz, ya que no pude darle una _infancia_ feliz…

—No la conocías, entonces —le recuerda Levi mientras observa la respiración lenta y pausada que hace que el pecho de Mikasa se eleve y se baje.

—No, y no es que me culpe por ello —le asegura Erwin—. Es solo una expresión de deseo, ¿sabes? Es tan extraño… Hace cuatro años, jamás me habría imaginado que tanto de mi vida dependería en una niña tan pequeña… Una niña que cada vez es menos niña.

Levi aparta la mirada de Mikasa para fijarla en la sonrisa triste de su amigo.

—No te tortures al respecto —le recomienda Levi—. Tienes muchos años por delante para hacerla feliz.

—Esa es la idea —asiente Erwin, y se aproxima a cargar a la adolescente en sus brazos—. Linda, voy a llevarte a tu cama.

—¿Hmm…? —Mikasa abre apenas los ojos y, como la niña que aún es (la niña que Levi ve, al menos, en los brazos fornidos de su amigo) se abraza al cuello de su padre y se deja cargar—. Bueno, pero fíjate dentro del almohadón…

—¿El almohadón? —cuestiona Erwin mientras avanza hacia la escalera.

—Sí… Ahí esconde el pelo de sus víctimas…

Erwin le lanza una mirada cortante que Levi ignora a toda costa.

 _De todas maneras_ , se dice _, ella ya había visto la serie antes de mí._

* * *

Levi lamenta, como nunca, no tener amigas mujeres en esta ocasión. Frente a él, una tienda de ropa para adolescentes se ve como la entrada a la prisión que tantas veces ha temido y —ciertamente— evitado.

—No tengo idea de qué estoy haciendo —murmura para sí mismo mientras entra a la tienda.

—¿Lo podemos ayudar en algo, señor? —le ofrece la dependiente de la tienda, una afable joven en sus veinte.

—Busco ropa como para una adolescente de catorce años —le explica Levi—, y no tengo idea de lo que estoy haciendo —opta por confesar.

La dependiente le sonríe.

—¿Su hija, señor?

—La hija de un amigo —responde Levi, sin comprender por qué importa.

—¡Tengo justo lo que necesita!

Pero la dependiente se equivoca. Oh, Dios, que se equivoca: las prendas rosas tan femeninas y llenas de mariposas y flores distan mucho de lo que Mikasa gusta vestir.

Hasta Levi sabe eso.

—Creo que… seguiré mirando —le dice, y la dependiente lo despide con una sonrisa, incapaz de desmotivarse.

—¡Vuelva pronto, señor!

* * *

Levi sigue buscando por un largo rato, hasta que decide pasarse por una tienda de esas enfocadas _específicamente_ a _ese_ tipo problemático de adolescentes —esos que visten siempre de negro, usan delineador y tienen todas las partes del cuerpo perforadas—.

Pasa, de todas maneras, porque se imagina que, si hay algo que le guste a Mikasa, _debe_ estar en esta tienda.

Y entonces lo ve.

No tiene una razón válida, pero intuye que ha encontrado el regalo ideal.

Y espera estar en lo cierto.

* * *

Llega a la casa de Erwin, como todas las veces, temprano —puede que sea un cumpleaños adolescente, pero nadie dirá que Levi, de todas las personas, ha llegado tarde—.

Mikasa es quien le abre la puerta y no disimula la sorpresa en su rostro al verlo.

—No sabía que vendrías —le dice con sinceridad.

Levi frunce el entrecejo y empuja la pequeña cajita que lleva en la mano hasta que choca contra el pecho de Mikasa.

— _Hola_ a ti también, Mikasa. ¡Y feliz cumpleaños! —agrega con una sonrisa falsa.

Sin decir nada más, avanza e ingresa a la casa mientras Mikasa revisa su regalo.

Levi no se queda a ver su reacción: solo busca a Erwin, decidido a sentarse a su lado y pasar algunas buenas horas tomando y burlándose de los amigos adolescentes de Mikasa.

Está por destapar su primera botella de cerveza cuando recibe un mensaje de texto de un número desconocido.

 _Disculpa que te moleste, y sé que esto es inapropiado, pero ¿me gustaría saber si quisieras salir a tomar algo algún día?_

Y firmado, debajo de ese mensaje, un nombre, un apellido y una clarificación:

 _Soy Petra Ral. La pelirroja que atendía la tienda de ropa a la que fuiste ayer._

El rostro de Levi no traiciona sus emociones, mas Erwin advierte su estupefacción.

—¿Qué sucede, Levi? ¿No vas a tomar?

Esto lo saca de su trance.

—Ah, nada —replica, guardando el móvil en el bolsillo—. Una encuesta de un local al que no recuerdo haber ido.

Más tarde, esa misma noche, Levi tiene su primera cita con la que será su novia durante los cinco años siguientes.

* * *

Mikasa se siente, por primera vez, en una especie de sueño. No sabía que podría sentir algo así, querer tanto a alguien, amar a alguien durante años y años en secreto, con toda la fuerza de su corazón de quinceañera.

Por eso, cuando Eren tartamudea y le pregunta si estaría interesada en salir con él, no puede más que esconder el rostro en la bufanda que él mismo le ha regalado hace años y asentir.

Eren toma su mano con la suya, allí, en el medio de una calle desolada a la salida del colegio, y Mikasa siente una sonrisa indestructible adueñarse de su rostro mientras entrelaza sus dedos con los suyos.

Colgando de su muñeca —la muñeca de la mano que sostiene la de Eren—, la luna plateada del brazalete que Levi le ha regalado refleja la luz del amable sol de invierno.

* * *

Son dos cosas que llaman la atención de Levi: el cabello de ese azabache tan profundo, aunque corto como nunca lo ha visto y…

… la bufanda roja.

 _Pero esa no puede ser…_

Mikasa — _Mikasa_ , la antipática y asocial hija de su mejor amigo— está _besándose_ con un mocoso de su edad. Es grotesco, y hasta le asquea un poco: el beso es pasional, mojado, todo lo que solo las hormonas adolescentes pueden lograr en medio de una vereda de una calle tan transitada.

 _Bueno, las hormonas y, tal vez, suficiente alcohol_.

Levi frena el auto de golpe y baja la ventanilla antes de que alguien pueda detenerlo.

—¡¿Mikasa?! —exclama, y no sabe si va realmente dirigido a ella o a sí mismo, como si necesitara convencerse de lo que está viendo.

Mikasa, con su uniforme escolar, se aparta de golpe; para desgracia inevitable de Levi, es incapaz de ignorar el hilillo de baba que aún une su boca al del sorprendido niñato que lo mira con asustados ojos verdes.

—Tienen… Uh… Esto… —Levi señala con su dedo como indicando un hilo invisible que parte de su boca.

El muchacho frunce el ceño, confundido, mas Mikasa lo capta al vuelo y se limpia con la bufanda en un fluido movimiento.

—Levi —replica entonces, y su rostro está de vuelta vacío, gélido, acalorada pasión adolescente olvidada (o, mejor dicha, _oculta_ ante la presencia de Levi)—. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

A Levi le da ganas de reír la formalidad forzada del momento, como si volvieran a conocerse cuando Erwin la trajo por primera vez, a su edad.

Antes de que pueda responder, sin embargo, un auto —que obviamente se ha cansado de esperar por que Levi avance— le toca la bocina.

—No —contesta sencillamente y dirige una última mirada al muchacho cuyo rostro moreno se ha tornado de una tonalidad más clara—. Nos vemos esta noche en lo de tu padre.

No es una amenaza, sino un hecho.

Levi repara demasiado tarde en el peso de sus palabras.

* * *

La cena es incómoda, y Erwin y Petra no saben por qué.

Mikasa se levanta, de pronto, con una brusquedad que solo ella puede arreglárselas para demostrar sin ser irrespetuosa; la silla retrocede con un chirrido.

—Papá, la cena estuvo deliciosa. Me retiro a mi cuarto. Petra —añade, en su habitual parca despedida, con un asentimiento. Y luego, con el mismo ademán—: Levi.

Mikasa se dirige a su habitación cuando Erwin parece recordar algo.

—¡Espera! ¿No quieres mostrarle a Levi tu _laptop_? Sabes que él trabaja en informática, ¿tal vez pueda ayudarte con el virus que me comentaste?

La muchacha asiente y hasta adopta una expresión de sincera sorpresa, como si no se le hubiera podido ocurrir antes.

—Tienes razón. Levi, ¿podrías ayudarme un momento?

Levi tan solo responde con un gruñido, se limpia la boca con una servilleta y sigue a Mikasa.

—Vuelvo en un momento —le avisa a Petra, quien lo despide con una sonrisa y se queda a charlar con Erwin alegremente.

* * *

Mikasa cierra la puerta con llave apenas Levi ingresa al cuarto.

—Qué mentira tan elaborada solo para traerme hasta aquí —comenta como quien no quiere la cosa mientras examina el cuarto de Mikasa: nada demasiado suntuoso; una televisión, un estante repleto de libros de misterio y ciencia ficción, un escritorio (donde reposa su computadora portátil) y su correspondiente silla y una mullida cama.

—Toma asiento —Mikasa le indica la silla frente al escritorio—. Lo siento, inventé lo del virus esta tarde porque sabría que papá te pediría que vinieras y…

—Lo sé, Mikasa —le asegura Levi a la par que se sienta en la silla y lanza un suspiro, su vista fija en el techo por un momento—. Acabemos con esto.

En esto son parecidos: ninguno de los dos disfruta de las conversaciones en general, mucho menos sobre temas delicados. Mikasa se sienta sobre la cama y clava los ojos en sus piernas, como si pudiera leer un guion invisible allí escrito. Levi sigue el movimiento con la mirada, y también se fija en sus piernas: repara, entonces, en lo mucho que Mikasa ha crecido, y en que cada vez está más cerca de la adultez.

 _¿Adónde ha ido el tiempo?_ , se pregunta sin poder evitarlo.

—Sobre lo que viste… —empieza Mikasa—. Eren y yo somos novios hace un año y algunos meses. Desde que tenía quince.

Levi asiente, y hace memoria. ¿Eren…? El nombre le suena…

—¿Es ese el mismo chico de hace años atrás? ¿El que te gustaba cuando eras aún una niña?

Esto toma por sorpresa a Mikasa. Sus mejillas se tiñen de rojo y su expresión es, como nunca, vulnerable. Levi casi se arrepiente de haber dicho nada, excepto que, por una vez, es agradable ver que Mikasa es una persona con sentimientos.

 _Aunque esté siendo injusto; yo tampoco soy el más demostrativo._

—Sí —se limita a responder antes de bajar la vista—. Es él.

Levi vuelve a asentir.

—Y ahora es tu novio.

Un asentimiento mudo de Mikasa.

—Por favor, no le digas nada a papá —masculla, y Levi observa, atónito, cómo, por primera vez, Mikasa se traga su orgullo—. No quería mencionarle nada antes para no preocuparlo, pero… Pero pronto tengo planes de presentárselo.

Ante el silencio de Levi, agrega:

—Es algo serio.

Levi tiene la sensatez de ahogar al instante la risa que amenaza con salir de su pecho; Mikasa lo consideraría un desaire. Pero ¡es que es un sentimiento tan cándido…!

 _¿Algo «serio», a los dieciséis?_

Aun así, decide darle su apoyo, a su manera:

—Te agradezco la confianza, Mikasa. Estoy seguro de que a Erwin le caerá bien.

Las palabras de Levi son torpes y afectadas, mas es lo mejor que puede darle, en su tosquedad, a una adolescente enamorada.

Mikasa, no obstante, sí tiene un mundo por delante, y mucho más para dar que Levi; y es así que esa noche, en el cuartito apenas iluminado por una lámpara de escritorio de una adolescente de dieciséis años, Levi observa, por primera vez, su sonrisa _feliz_. No sarcástica, no valiéndose de un chiste a sus expensas (o a las expensas de Erwin), sino un gesto de _sincera_ felicidad.

—Gracias a ti, Levi —le dice, y Levi no entiende por qué siente algo agridulce en su pecho, una mezcla de alegría y tristeza, calidez y frialdad, una especie de eco de algo que _sabe_ que perdió pero que no puede nombrar—. No olvidaré este gesto.

Y, si Levi conoce aunque solo sea un poco a Mikasa tras seis años de verla casi todas las semanas, sabe que dice la verdad.

* * *

Levi está desabrochando su cinturón de seguridad tras estacionar frente a la casa de Erwin cuando escucha que la puerta del copiloto se abre y se cierra en un santiamén.

—Necesito tu ayuda.

Mikasa viste un abrigo con capucha, como si quisiera pasar desapercibida. O, mejor dicho, definitivamente quiere pasar desapercibida, considerando el calor.

—Hola a ti también —suspira Levi con una extraña sensación de _déjà vu_ —. ¿Y Erwin?

—Está afuera —insiste Mikasa con urgencia y, de pronto, como si cayera en la cuenta de su brusquedad—: Y hola. Lo siento, ¿puedes ayudarme? Necesito ir al médico. Tengo una cita y voy tarde.

—¿Por qué no puede llevarte Erwin?

—Porque no está. ¿Me vas a llevar o no?

Levi manda la cabeza hacia atrás con gesto hastiado a la par que vuelve a abrocharse el cinturón.

—Dame la dirección de una vez.

* * *

Levi espera en el auto a que Mikasa retorne. En la radio están pasando una vieja música; una que Levi llegó escuchar a su madre cantar.

 _On a dark desert highway, cool wind in my hair_

 _Warm smell of colitas, rising up through the air_

 _Up ahead in the distance, I saw a shimmering light_

 _My head grew heavy and my sight grew dim_

 _I had to stop for the night._

La puerta se abre de golpe, y Levi observa a Mikasa mientras toma asiento.

 _There she stood in the doorway;_

 _I heard the mission bell_

 _And I was thinking to myself_

" _This could be heaven or this could be Hell"_

—¿Todo bien? —inquiere mientras se abrocha el cinturón y observa cómo ella hace lo mismo.

—Sí —replica ella, y Levi sabe que no le sacará otra palabra.

—De acuerdo.

Levi pone en marcha el auto, y es ese el momento en que Mikasa decide prestar atención a la canción que suena en la radio.

—Woah, ¿esto de qué año es, Tutankamón?

Levi le dedica una mirada fulminante.

—Más respeto a los Eagles, mocosa.

 _Mirrors on the ceiling,_

 _The pink champagne on ice_

 _And she said, 'we are all just prisoners here, of our own device'_

 _And in the master's chambers,_

 _They gathered for the feast_

 _They stab it with their steely knives,_

 _But they just can't kill the beast_

—Si soy honesta —comenta Mikasa mientras sube el volumen de la radio—, no es una mala canción, para nada.

— _Más. Respeto_ —repite Levi entre dientes mientras emprenden el camino de vuelta a la casa de Erwin.

Mikasa no puede evitar reír.

 _Welcome to the Hotel California_

 _Such a lovely place (such a lovely place)_

 _Such a lovely face_

 _They livin' it up at the Hotel California_

 _What a nice surprise (what a nice surprise), bring your alibis_

* * *

Una noche, Levi recibe un mensaje de Erwin.

 _¿Vienes a cenar esta noche?_

Por supuesto, responde al instante:

 _Sí. Avisaré a Petra._

Lo que Levi no se espera es un nuevo mensaje:

 _Por favor, no. Ven solo._

Levi frunce el entrecejo y supone que no tiene nada de malo la extraña petición de Erwin.

Así que le escribe un mensaje a Petra:

 _Esta noche no haremos nada. Te escribo mañana._

Es la primera mentira que le dice.

Mas no será la última.

* * *

Cuando Levi llega, todo está mal.

En primer lugar, no encuentra un estacionamiento cercano; debe estacionar a tres cuadras del hogar de Erwin, y caminar bajo el calor veraniego que no se difumina ni cuando el sol desaparece.

En segundo lugar, la sonrisa de Erwin al abrirle la puerta es pesada, y la casa está vacía y…

 _Así se siente: vacía._

—¡Levi! Gracias por venir. Espero no te moleste mi… petición…

Levi sabe que se refiere a la petición de no invitar a Petra, mas lo hace de menos con un gesto mientras pasa y toma asiento a la mesa.

—No es problema.

Erwin asiente y saca el pollo del horno, sus manos enguantadas para protegerlas de quemaduras.

—Mikasa fue al cine con Eren —comenta Erwin, y Levi nota que evita su mirada—. Se llevó el auto. Ya sabes cómo son a esta edad, dieciocho, quieren llevarse al mundo por delante…

—¿Qué es lo que ocurre? —pregunta Levi, porque es así, directo, y no sabe ser de otra forma.

Erwin deposita la bandeja sobre la mesa con algo más de fuerza, y se queda inmóvil en esa posición, sus manos siempre enguantadas. Sería hasta una escena ridícula si no fuera por sus guantes con florecillas azules.

—No hay manera fácil de decir esto —suspira Erwin, y mira al techo, a la única luz encendida en su hogar, _a lo que sea_ antes que mirar a Levi—. Pero supongo que puedo resumirlo en dos palabras…

—¿Cuáles? —lo vuelve a increpar Levi, sin piedad.

Erwin sí lo mira esta vez, cuando responde:

—Tengo cáncer.

Levi siente como si le hubieran asestado un puñetazo en el pecho.

—Y es terminal.

* * *

Cuando Levi deja la casa de Erwin, es de madrugada y está lloviendo.

Es justo el momento en que Mikasa, vistiendo una intimidante chaqueta de cuero, estaciona frente a él, y lo mira desde la ventanilla del conductor como si no comprendiera lo que ve.

—Te estás mojando —le señala ella, y Levi desearía responderle de manera sarcástica que _sí, obvio que me estoy mojando, soy consciente de eso, ¿qué piensas que soy ciego?_

Y luego recuerda que Mikasa es una mocosa de dieciocho años de novia con un mocoso de su misma edad y un padre adoptivo que la ama y se está muriendo.

Las palabras de Erwin vienen a él como si estuviera a su lado, como si él las estuviera repitiendo por miedo a que no fuese a recordarlas.

 _«Mikasa no lo sabe, Levi»._

La certidumbre es una cosa horrible, a veces.

 _Un padre que ella_ no sabe _que se está muriendo_.

—Me di cuenta —contesta con tono irónico, y es un eco lejano de su agresividad original—. Solo quería asegurarme de si estaba bien mojada o era una lluvia seca, de casualidad.

Esto le saca una sonrisa a la joven.

—¿Te gustaría que te acercase hasta tu auto? Lo vi de camino; vas a mojarte más si caminas.

Levi abre la boca para responderle que ya está mojado, pero Mikasa ya está abriendo la puerta del copiloto y le indica con un gesto que se siente.

—Levi —lo llama—, déjame hacer esto por ti.

Y no puede decirle que no, esa es la verdad. Acude manso, sin quejas, y toma asiento. No se abrocha el cinturón porque es un trayecto demasiado corto.

Y Mikasa le habla.

Le habla sobre su noche con Eren, sobre la película tan genial que vieron _—«a él no le gustó, pero pienso que sería de tu estilo; un asesino serial, un misterio con un giro inesperado»_ —, sobre sus planes para el futuro _—«me gustaría abrir un restaurante, ¿me ves haciendo algo así?»_ —, sobre cómo ha hecho una nueva amiga gracias a Eren _—«Annie, ese es su nombre; es callada y parece que ha vivido demasiadas cosas, me recuerda un poco a ti»_ , en síntesis, _sobre todas y cada una de esas cosas cotidianas que hacen al mundo tan hermoso y a la muerte tan, tan horrible a la vez._

Cuando para el auto, Levi ya está desabrochándose el cinturón, y es entonces que Mikasa posa su mano sobre su antebrazo, y el mero gesto es suficiente para petrificar al hombre en su sitio.

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunta, y el tono de preocupación es tan extraño en su voz, tan _ajeno_ a todo lo que Levi sabe o asume de Mikasa.

Para empezar, su porte; incluso sentados en el auto, Levi asume de manera consciente, por primera vez, que Mikasa es ahora más alta que él.

(Mucho, _mucho_ más alta que él).

Sus ojos de un gris que siempre le han parecido opacos, son brillantes ahora.

Su cabello corto —más corto que nunca, tal y como el de un hombre— es de un azabache que es el mismo que conoce y, a la vez, _tanto más_.

Sus labios son de un rojo… De un rojo que…

En ese instante, Levi tiene un presentimiento horrible. Algo que ha ignorado, algo oculto en su pecho, algo que ahora parece pesar más de una tonelada y amenaza con aplastarlo.

Algo similar a lo que el océano debe sentir frente a la Luna.

Algo que lo insta a _correr_.

Sin miramientos, se sacude de encima su mano y sale disparado hacia su vehículo.

Esto impide que vea la expresión desolada de Mikasa.

Y las lágrimas que bajan por sus pálidas mejillas.

* * *

—Ah, Levi —Erwin lo saluda dos semanas luego, como quien no quiere la cosa—. Antes de que pases, ¿podría pedirte que compres leche condensada del supermercado? Hay duraznos para postre, y me gustaría agregarles un toque incluso más dulce…

—Seguro —accede Levi, por una vez sin quejarse—. Vuelvo en un rato.

—¿Levi va al supermercado? —La voz de Mikasa llega desde la cocina.

Levi abre la boca para responder, pero Erwin se le adelante y confirma su pregunta.

—¿Puedo ir contigo? —le pregunta Mikasa, y Levi nota con un sentimiento cálido el delantal rosado que viste; es una figura completamente opuesta a la chica con chaqueta de cuero negro que lo condujera a su auto hace dos semanas—. Se me pasó ir esta semana, y necesito algunas cosas…

—Sí —contesta Levi y hace un esfuerzo por apartar la vista.

—Gracias —replica Mikasa de manera sobria a la par que se desprende el delantal y lo entrega a su padre—. Volveré en un rato.

Levi siente que el corazón le aprieta cuando Mikasa besa la mejilla de su padre y corre a acompañarlo hasta el auto.

* * *

—No olvidas nada, ¿verdad? —le inquiere Levi mientras cruzan la calle hasta el parque frente al cual ha aparcado el auto—. Odiaría tener que volver…

—No, no. Hasta hice una lista —le asegura ella mientras abre la puerta del copiloto.

Cuando ambos toman asiento, Levi se dispone a abrocharse el cinturón cuando Mikasa vuelve a colocar una mano sobre su antebrazo.

Es un _déjà vu_ de lo más horrible.

Solo que esta vez difícilmente pueda salir huyendo de su propio auto, ¿verdad?

—Mikasa, yo-

—No voy a preguntarte nada de esa noche —responde ella con sinceridad—. Por favor.

Levi no entiende qué es lo que le está pidiendo, y solo la mira de una forma que —él sabe— supone un paralelismo con las miradas desconfiadas de una presa a un depredador.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Las palabras son bruscas, pero Mikasa solo le sonríe.

—Unos minutos de tu tiempo, ¿si estás de acuerdo con eso?

Levi solo cabecea de manera casi imperceptible, y ella, a sabiendas de que no la rechazará, apoya su cabeza sobre su hombro. Levi inspira una gran bocanada de aire de golpe, mas Mikasa no da señales de advertirlo.

Tan solo permanece allí, en silencio, recostada contra su hombro.

Levi no la ve, pero escucha su respiración, y se siente superado por la situación.

 _¿Por qué estás llorando, Mikasa?_

Pero no se lo pregunta, tal vez porque no quiere saber la respuesta.

Varios minutos transcurren así, hasta que la voz firme —siempre, _siempre_ firme— de Mikasa interrumpe sus pensamientos.

—¿Sabías —dice ella, como quien no quiere la cosa— que antes de que Erwin me adoptara, mi apellido era Ackerman?

Esto toma por sorpresa a Levi. Así que se apresura a responder:

—Juro que siempre me cuidé y no tengo hijos desperdigados por el mundo.

Mikasa no puede evitar reír. Y Levi sonríe mientras coloca una mano contra su cabello, y acaricia la cabeza de la niña que se ha convertido en mujer demasiado rápido.

La mujer que busca consuelo, ahora, en él.

La mujer a la que no puede darle más que el consuelo que su cuerpo cálido.

* * *

 _Esto es una pesadilla_.

Y allí están Eren y Mikasa, Petra y él, apenas un mes y dos semanas después de su mentira a Petra, su cena con un Erwin acogotado por el dolor y su huida de la Mikasa más hermosa de todas.

Mirando cómo la tierra cubre lentamente el cajón donde Erwin duerme, ahora, para siempre.

Levi no puede llorar; ha olvidado cómo. Su mejor amigo está muerto y es una tragedia en sí misma que no pueda expresar su dolor al respecto.

—Levi —La voz de Petra es suave y acogedora, como siempre lo es—, ¿te gustaría estar solo? Puedo esperarte en el departamento…

Petra, amable, altruista Petra; incluso ahora, solo piensa en él. No en ella, no en su propia tristeza hacia la muerte del hombre que ha aprendido a considerar su amigo tras cinco años junto a Levi.

—Gracias.

Levi no puede decirle más que eso. Petra asiente, lo besa en la mejilla y se retira hacia el auto. Él, por su parte, toma asiento en un banco desde puede ver a todos los asistentes —compañeros de trabajo, familia lejana, toda esa gente que _cree_ haber conocido a Erwin Smith, pero no, _no lo conocían, no como él o como Mikasa_ —.

Levi alcanza a sentir que alguien se sienta a su lado.

—Esto es una pesadilla, ¿verdad?

Él deja escapar un bufido.

—Como siempre, me leíste la mente, Hange.

Su amiga de hace tantos años suelta una risita y toma asiento junto a él. El silencio no pesa en los hombros de dos amigos como ellos: amigos hace casi veinte años. Y es por eso que Hange tarda tanto en hablar.

—¿Sabes? Siempre pensé que iba a casarme con Erwin.

Levi gira la cabeza de golpe hacia ella. La sonrisa de Hange es triste, pero no demuestra ningún tipo de sorpresa por la reacción de Levi. Ella solo mira a sus manos entrelazadas y, más allá de eso, al suelo.

—¿Casarte con él? Tenía entendido que solo habían tenido algunas aventuras de una noche…

—Oh, sí —admite ella—. Así es como las llamábamos. Pero la verdad es que eran más que eso.

—¿Más que eso? —Levi frunce el entrecejo, como hace siempre que no comprende algo.

Hange, entonces, se digna a mirarlo.

—Erwin y yo nos cocinábamos el desayuno, el almuerzo y la cena. Pasábamos fines de semanas juntos (no me mires así; por supuesto que Erwin sabía equilibrar su tiempo contigo y conmigo), y hasta Mikasa me conoció, de pequeña, aunque es posible que ahora ya no lo recuerde. Y es justamente por ella, por sus preguntas de «¿quién es ella, papá?» que Erwin me insistió en formalizar una relación.

—Y dijiste que no —vaticina Levi.

—Ajá, dije que no —confiesa ella—. Y perdí derecho a todo. Incluso a… a estar con Erwin en sus últimos momentos.

Levi no tiene nada para decir. La situación lo sobrecoge.

—Dime, Levi —lo apremia Hange—, ¿fue feliz? ¿Fue feliz con el amor de Mikasa, con tu amistad, con la compañía de Petra?

Si esto fuera una película, Levi podría responderle con un «sí» rotundo, indiscutible, dicho desde el fondo de su corazón, una certeza nacida del profundo conocimiento de su amigo.

Pero la verdad es esta: no sabía que sus «aventuras» con Hange habían significado tanto, y que solo las había frenado por el bien de Mikasa.

¿Podía, realmente atribuirse una respuesta sincera en su lugar? ¿Podía…?

 _No._

Así que responde con la verdad, así el decirlo lo hiera casi tanto como a Hange:

—No lo sé, Hange. No lo sé.

Ella asiente, como Levi ya sabía que haría. Ni siquiera pierde su sonrisa, y Levi también sabía eso.

—Está bien. Gracias por la honestidad.

Y Levi recuerda, entonces, las últimas palabras de Erwin: recuerda al Erwin en su cama, postrado, su sonrisa demacrada.

Y el pequeño reflejo dorado en su mano.

 _«Puede que necesites esto, Levi. Guárdalo bien»._

A lo lejos, Eren guía a Mikasa a su auto con una mano en su espalda. Levi los observa e intenta desear, con todas sus fuerzas, la felicidad más absoluta para la persona que su amigo más amó en vida.

Aunque el deseo mismo tenga un filo oculto que lo lacera en lugares que él no logra identificar.

* * *

Pasan apenas dos meses, y todo es anormal y extraño: se han acabado las visitas a la casa de Erwin, y él en Mikasa solo están en contacto vía parcos mensajes de texto.

O lo estaban hasta hacía poco, pues hace dos semanas que Mikasa no da signos de vida.

—Hoy es su cumpleaños —le informa Levi a Petra esa mañana, mientras desayunan—. Planeo pasarme por lo de Er… por el hogar de Mikasa. Para darle su regalo.

Petra asiente y Levi la nota pensativa.

—¿Sucede algo?

Ella niega con la cabeza y recupera su sonrisa de siempre.

—Nada. No te espero para cenar, entonces.

—No. Pero prometo compensarte mañana —le ofrece él—. Es solo que…

—… es la hija de Erwin, lo sé —le asegura ella—. Lo sé, Levi.

Levi no lo sabe aún, pero ha vuelvo a mentirle a Petra.

Porque no podrá compensárselo al día siguiente, o durante toda la semana, siquiera.

* * *

Cuando llega a lo de Erwin — _lo de Mikasa, ahora_ —, todas las luces están apagadas. Levi vuelve a sentir un aciago presentimiento, y avanza rápidamente hasta la puerta. Toca el timbre, mas este no suena, así que procede a golpear la puerta con sus nudillos con todas sus fuerzas.

No obtiene respuesta.

—¿Mikasa…? ¡¿Mikasa?! —insiste, y ahora son sus puños los que resuenan contra la puerta.

Una vez más, no obtiene respuesta.

 _«Puede que necesites esto, Levi»._

Desesperado, inserta la llave en la cerradura: la puerta se abre con un _clic_ casi imperceptible, y Levi avanza con la intención de atropellar todo.

Para su sorpresa, no hay mucho que atropellar: la sala entera está patas para arriba, los cuadros rotos, las mesas volcadas, vidrio roto al pie de los muebles.

—¿Mikasa…?

La ve al dar apenas unos pasos a través de la sala: está recostada contra una de las encimeras de la cocina, su cabello negro pegoteado a su rostro a causa de lágrimas pasadas.

Excepto que ahora ya no llora: tan solo permanece tirada allí, una botella de whisky a su lado.

Levi acude como un rayo junto a ella.

—Levántate. Vamos al hospital. _Ahora._

Su sonrisa es hueca, y sus ojos permanecen enfocados en algo distante.

—Pierdes el tiempo, te lo prometo; estoy bien.

—Esto —Levi señala la sala con un gesto que culmina indicando el cuerpo inerte de Mikasa sobre las baldosas del piso de la cocina— _no_ es sinónimo de «bien».

—En serio, Levi —Mikasa lo mira ahora como se mira a un perrito insistente al cual ya no se ama—. Estoy _bien_.

—Yo no discuto con borrachas —replica Levi, y se agacha para tomarla del brazo y estirarla.

Para sorpresa de absolutamente nadie, Mikasa intenta resistirse, mas no puede; su cuerpo se desploma contra el de Levi y, aunque ella sea más alta, él sigue siendo un hombre musculoso que puede cargarla en sus brazos.

Y es así como Levi pasa la noche con Mikasa, en el hospital, mientras Petra relee una y otra vez su mensaje:

 _Mikasa no está bien. Estamos en el hospital. No me esperes._

* * *

Una de las enfermeras insiste en hablarle cuando están a minutos de retirarse del hospital.

—¿Es usted su novio? —inquiere la enfermera, decantándose por la que seguramente piensa la opción más plausible.

Levi niega con la cabeza a la vez que una incomprensible punzada recurrente en su pecho vuelve a manifestarse.

—Soy amigo suyo.

Es la respuesta más cercana a la verdad que se le ocurre.

—Bien, seré breve —le dice la enfermera, y sus ojos se deslizan, sin poder evitarlo, a Mikasa, quien está quejándose por el protocolo que la obliga a andar en silla de ruedas para su último control—: su amiga está profundamente deprimida. Le recomendaría que no la pierda de vista, y que le consiga ayuda psicológica apenas pueda.

Levi siente que el mundo se le desmorona.

—¿Qué pasaría si no lo hago?

La mirada de la enfermera le dice todo lo que necesita saber.

Levi da un profundo suspiro.

Y le escribe un mensaje a Petra.

 _Tenemos que hablar._

No se espera la respuesta:

 _Estoy de acuerdo. Te espero a la noche._

* * *

Horas después, Levi se sienta a la mesa de su apartamento compartido con Petra. Ella se sienta frente a él, y sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa que no le llega a los ojos.

—La situación es preocupante —empieza Levi—. Mikasa está deprimida, la encontré ebria y, además, había destruido su sala… No está bien, Petra.

Petra guarda silencio sin perder la sonrisa, así que Levi continúa:

—Una enfermera me advirtió que no debe permanecer sola y…

—… y quieres mudarte con ella, ¿es eso?

Levi frunce los labios.

—Sería una situación temporal —intenta reconfortarla—. Un mes, o dos tal vez, y…

—La depresión no se cura, Levi.

Levi lo sabe. Y sabe que Petra, quien se ha recibido de psicóloga hace un año y algo, también lo sabe.

—No sé qué hacer, Petra —masculla Levi, y es lo más vulnerable que se ha mostrado en mucho tiempo—. Es la hija de Erwin, es…

—Es Mikasa —completa ella—. Y pienso que deberías ir a vivir con ella. El tiempo que sea necesario.

Levi levanta la vista y la fija en los ojos de Petra que no delatan uno solo de sus pensamientos.

—¿Estarías de acuerdo con algo así?

Petra deja caer su fachada de tranquilidad para exhalar un suspiro.

—Si lo estoy o no, no importa mucho…

—No estás siendo justa —la interrumpe Levi—. Sabes que me importas…

—Pero no me amas, ¿verdad?

Levi cierra la boca como si su mandíbula fuera de plomo. Petra vuelve a sonreírle de esa forma que le provoca ganas de arrancarse el cabello a tirones.

—Está bien, Levi. Es la verdad. Y lo entiendo.

—Pero te _quiero_ —contraataca él.

—Pero no basta —replica Petra con serenidad, y Levi se pregunta cuántas veces ha ensayado esta conversación en su cabeza—. Y es triste, de alguna manera, pero es bueno que nos demos cuenta, aunque sea tarde.

Levi traga saliva con mucho trabajo y hace la pregunta decisiva:

—¿Darnos cuenta de qué?

La sonrisa de Petra, esta vez, tiene un mensaje claro para él. Es una especie de burla inocente, sin malicia, y parece decirle «¿en serio necesitas que te lo diga?».

De todas formas, ella responde su pregunta:

—De que no funcionamos juntos.

* * *

Más tarde, esa misma noche, Levi estaciona frente al hogar de Mikasa.

Ella lo observa desde la puerta, y Levi se siente feliz al ver que, al menos, puede tenerse de pie.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le pregunta cuando él avanza hacia la puerta. Sus ojos se deslizan a sus manos raudamente—: Y con maletas. ¿Por qué?

—Decidí mudarme contigo por un tiempo.

La expresión de Mikasa es atónita.

—¿ _Qué_?

Levi abre la boca para repetir sus palabras, mas ella lo hace callar con una palma extendida a la par que cierra los ojos.

—Te escuché. Pero ¿por _qué_? —inquiere, incrédula.

—No creo que sea buena idea dejarte sola —dice, con toda la verdad de la que es capaz.

Mikasa bufa.

—O sea, eres mi niñero ahora, ¿es eso?

—Si quieres verlo así…

Levi se encoge de hombros y avanza hacia la puerta.

—No —le dice Mikasa, e interpone su cuerpo esbelto entre él y el interior de la casa—. No, esta es mi casa, y yo digo que _no_ vas a entrar.

Levi decide jugar su última carta, por mucho que le hubiera gustado no decírselo.

—Erwin me dio una llave.

La expresión de Mikasa es exagerada, como si Levi la hubiera golpeado al decir lo que dijo.

—Él… Papá ya no está aquí. Esta es _mi_ casa ahora.

Entonces, Levi se da cuenta de que tiene una carta más bajo la manga: una que consiste en ser, simplemente, quien es.

—No me importa —le responde, y se abre paso con un empujón gentil pero decidido—. Voy a vivir aquí hasta que mejores.

—Esto es ridículo —insiste Mikasa, siguiéndolo escaleras arriba.

—Deberías cerrar la puerta: entran los mosquitos.

—¡La cerraré cuando te vayas!

Levi mira alrededor. Si recuerda bien, hay tres habitaciones: la de Mikasa, un cuarto de huéspedes y…

 _… la de Erwin._

Decide, por supuesto, ir al cuarto de huéspedes.

—No te molestaré —intenta apaciguarla mientras enciende las luces y coloca su bolso sobre su cama polvorienta—. _Ugh._ Este lugar es un asco, por lo que…

—… por lo que deberías irte —lo apremia Mikasa.

—… por lo que —continúa Levi su oración— mañana nos dedicaremos a una limpieza general de la casa.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —vuelve a exclamar Mikasa, como si no pudiera creérselo.

—Mañana es domingo —le explica Levi, como si solo eso fuera suficiente para que ella entrara en razón—. Día de limpieza. ¿O es que Erwin nunca te enseñó nada?

—¡Por supuesto que papá…!

Mikasa se detiene en medio de su oración, y es entonces que Levi la mira. Sus labios tiemblan, y sus ojos brillan con el reflejo de la luz de lágrimas retenidas.

—Está bien, Mikasa —le dice Levi, colocando con mucho trabajo su mano sobre la cabeza de la muchacha y, por una vez, no se siente incómodo en su propia piel—. Vamos a hacer que Erwin esté orgulloso, ¿sí?

Ella baja la cabeza.

Y Levi puede ver las gotitas que caen sobre el piso de madera.

* * *

—¡A levantarse! ¡Son las ocho, y es hora de limpiar!

Levi abre la puerta de un golpe sin ninguna consideración hacia Mikasa, esperando verla dormida aún.

Excepto que, de hecho, Mikasa lo recibe con un tapabocas puesto en su lugar y una pañoleta por el cabello.

Copiando su propio atuendo.

—Lista, capitán.

Él la mira como si no se lo creyera. Baja un poco el tapabocas para hablar.

—No esperé que me hicieras caso.

Puede ver cómo el contorno de los ojos de Mikasa se arruga a causa de la sonrisa que el tapabocas cubre.

—Es lo que papá hubiera querido, ¿no es así?

Por un pequeño momento, Levi tiene una pequeña esperanza de que, de hecho, puede ayudar a Mikasa a salir de esta.

* * *

La esperanza le dura aproximadamente dos días, cuando la encuentra aovillada en su cama bien pasadas las diez de la mañana, llorando.

Levi decide no decirle nada.

Al menos, no por ahora.

* * *

Es durante la cena del día siguiente (bife de carne vacuna con ensalada mixta, menú elaborado muy amablemente por Mikasa) que Levi intenta sacar el tema con delicadeza.

—Te vi llorando la otra vez.

Palabra clave: «intenta».

Mikasa se tensa al instante y la mirada que le dedica no es para nada amable.

—¿Ahora resulta que no puedo llorar a mi padre en mi propia casa? —sisea Mikasa, y Levi niega con la cabeza antes de que la situación amenace con tornarse peor.

—No, es solo que… ¿no te gustaría consultar?

Mikasa frunce el ceño.

—¿Consultar?

—Con un profesional —clarifica Levi—. Un psicólogo.

—Un loquero —masculla Mikasa.

—Sabes que Petra es psicóloga —le replica Levi—. Sabes que no se trata de estar loco, sino de recibir ayuda con situaciones difíciles.

—No quiero que un desconocido sepa todo sobre mí —contraargumenta Mikasa.

—¿Alguna vez escuchaste a Petra decir algo sobre sus pacientes? —Mikasa niega con la cabeza—. Ahí lo tienes. Hazme caso. Será por tu bien.

Mikasa suspira largamente.

—De acuerdo. Pídele a Petra que me atienda.

Esta vez, es Levi el que se tensa.

—Por ética profesional —murmura Levi—, los psicólogos no pueden tratar a familiares o amigos.

—¿Es que soy amiga de Petra ahora? —Mikasa no está siendo agresiva, solo directa—. ¿Nos viste alguna vez tomando el té juntas, o algo?

—Pero te conoce desde que eres una niña —insiste Levi, recriminándose por dentro el haberse metido en esta conversación—. Mikasa, _déjalo_.

—Me sentiría más cómoda con ella.

—¡Pero no funciona así! —exclama Levi, dejando caer sus cubiertos en el plato con un sonoro estruendo—. ¡No puede atenderte y, aunque pudiera, ya no puedo pedirle nada porque _rompió conmigo_ hace unos días!

Ante esto, Mikasa guarda un silencio sepulcral.

Que solo lo irrita más.

—Ugh, ¿sabes qué…? Estuvo delicioso. Gracias por la cena. Pero perdí el apetito.

Sin decir más, se levanta y se retira a su habitación.

Se siente un poco mal por abandonarla con el lavado de los cubiertos, pero, por otro lado, piensa que, por una vez, nadie va a morirse.

 _Aunque todo duela._

* * *

Es medianoche (o por ahí), y Levi no puede dormir.

Es la primera vez, en casi una semana, que ha recordado a Petra y sus palabras…

« _Lo que voy a decirte no va a gustarte, Levi_ ».

No. Por supuesto que no. ¡Si había roto con él…!

—Ugh…

Se gira en la cama y mira al techo: ¿cómo ha llegado a esta situación?

 _Eso no importa._

No, no realmente: lo importante es avanzar.

De pronto, escucha el chirrido característico de su puerta abriéndose. Se traga un suspiro y murmura:

—Entra.

La esbelta figura de Mikasa se desliza dentro de la oscuridad de su cuarto y acude a tomar asiento al pie de su cama.

—Lamento lo de hoy —se disculpa, y su voz suena realmente compungida.

—Está bien —suspira Levi, tapándose los ojos con el dorso de la mano.

Una pausa. Y entonces:

—La razón por la que me rehúse tanto a recibir ayuda psicológica y la razón por la cual te pedí que… me contactaras con Petra es que no tengo dinero, Levi.

 _Es una razón muy real_ , supone Levi.

—No hace siquiera tres meses de su muerte, Levi —confiesa Mikasa, y su voz se quiebra en la oscuridad—, y ya he gastado la mitad de los ahorros de papá. Simplemente no me alcanza con mi sueldo de mesera, simplemente no sé cómo…

—Debiste habérmelo dicho —murmura Levi, apartando la mano de la cara y enderezándose; sus ojos apenas alcanzan a distinguir la expresión desesperada de Mikasa iluminada por la luz lunar que entra a través de la ventana—. Y, bueno, debí haberlo pensado… Solo me mudé aquí, no consideré… Bueno, quería huir de mi departamento luego de que Petra… de que terminara esta relación —Incluso en su tosquedad, Levi sabe que no sería sabio decirle a Mikasa la verdad de su mudanza: su miedo a que termine matándose, fuese con alcohol o de otra manera más rápida—. No consideré que sería un gasto extra para ti.

Levi distingue la manera en la que Mikasa aprieta la tela de sus pantalones entre sus puños.

—No quise… hacerte sentir que no eres bienvenido. No quiero que pienses que debes irte, más si no tienes otro lugar…

—Mikasa, está bien —Casi por instinto, Levi coloca una mano sobre una de las suyas—. Está bien. Con nuestros sueldos combinados, estoy seguro de que podemos salir adelante.

—¿Eso piensas? —le pregunta ella con una mirada esperanzadora, y es entonces que Levi recuerda que Mikasa es apenas una niña salida de la adolescencia hace poco, una muchacha de apenas…

… _diecinueve años._

—Oh. _Oh_ , olvidé algo —murmura Levi para sí y se aparta de Mikasa sin darle respuesta mientras ella lo observa, confundida—. Debe estar por aquí… —Levi abre su armario y busca entre sus pertenencias hasta que da con el objeto perdido—. Aquí está.

—¿Qué…?

Mikasa no dice nada más cuando Levi le acerca una cajita.

—Iba a darte esto el día de tu cumpleaños —le explica mientras la joven examina la cajita bellamente decorada—. Pero… surgieron otras cosas…

—Casi me morí, sí —acepta Mikasa con una risita.

—Eso, sí —concede Levi, y no puede evitar sonreír.

Mikasa abre la cajita en silencio y dentro ve algo que le arranca un suspiro de sorpresa.

—Es…

El anillo plateado luce bonito rodeando su dedo anular, reflejando la luz de la luna.

—Es igual al brazalete —murmura Mikasa, examinando el anillo.

—Es parecido, ¿verdad? —asiente Levi—. La misma Luna.

Mikasa se levanta de golpe, y Levi no se espera nunca el desenlace final de su acción: darle un abrazo.

Aunque ahora, como nunca, Levi es consciente de que Mikasa le saca una cabeza y es una escena bastante cómica este abrazo, no se detiene a pensar en ello.

En su lugar, piensa en la calidez del cuerpo de Mikasa, en su perfume, en su forma de mujer que amenaza con hacerlo olvidar el _porqué_ de su afecto hacia ella.

El abrazo que trae, una vez más, las palabras de Petra que intentó refutar hasta el final.

« _Lo que voy a decirte no va a gustarte, Levi_ », había murmurado Petra con la mirada fija en la mesa, como si no tuviera el valor de enfrentarlo. « _Pero creo que Mikasa ocupa un lugar en tu corazón que impide que haya lugar para mí_ ».

Levi recuerda, también, su negativa. Su risa. Sus promesas de que su afecto hacia ella partía de una profunda amistad con su padre.

Y las palabras finales de Petra, con una sonrisa.

« _Aunque así lo creas, yo no voy a quedarme a esperar a que te des cuenta_ ».

—Gracias, Levi —susurra Mikasa, y él cierra los ojos y la rodea con sus brazos de igual manera, porque no sabe qué más hacer.

« _Adiós, Levi. Adiós_ ».

* * *

—Esto no me gusta —Levi lo escucha, aunque sabe que ellos dos piensan que no—. No me gusta que ese tipo esté viviendo contigo, Mikasa. _Menos aún_ si está soltero.

El bufido de Mikasa se escucha hasta su habitación, y Levi se pregunta cómo puede ser que ella no caiga en la cuenta de la mala acústica de su propio hogar tras años de vivir allí. Ya se ha rendido, incluso, en descifrar el código que le han pedido arreglar, las letras mirándolo desde la pantalla de su _laptop_ como pequeños insectos inmóviles.

—Es algo temporal…

—… eso vienes diciendo desde hace un _año_.

—¡Es que un año no es nada! —recusa ella—. Además, deberíamos estar agradecidos: sabes, ¿verdad?, que es _él_ quien corre con la mayoría de los gastos de esta casa. Si no fuera por él, no podrías quedarte los fines de semana y comer los cereales que tanto te gustan, porque es _él_ quien los compra.

 _Y realmente eran para mí,_ se dice Levi. Pero la verdad es que no le importa compartir, no si se trata de una mañana perezosa de domingo en la que Mikasa puede estar con la cabeza de Eren en su regazo, viendo series en Netflix, comiendo cereal de un pote enorme.

—Estoy feliz de que te ayude —El tono de Eren es más comedido ahora—, pero eso no saca que _mi novia_ está viviendo con otro hombre, completamente a solas, haciendo quién sabe qué co…

—¿En serio piensas eso, Eren? ¿ _En serio_?

—¿No lo has pensado tú? Sé cómo te sientes hacia él, Mikasa, sé que le tienes un afecto enorme y…

Levi cierra los ojos cuando escucha el sonido de algo cayendo contra el suelo.

—No hables sobre lo que no sabes —La voz de Mikasa es suave y con un tinte letal; Levi puede verla allí, de pie, habiendo echado lo que sea que estaba cerca de ella—. Levi era el amigo más cercano de mi papá. Y está demostrando ser un mejor amigo de lo que nadie pudo imaginar jamás, poniendo su vida en pausa para venir a ayudarme.

—¿Y estás contenta con eso, Mikasa? —Eren, también, va subiendo la voz—. ¿Es eso todo lo que quieres? ¿Un hombre adulto que te _cuide_?

—¡¿Y qué si sí?! ¡Sería algo bien diferente de ti!

La voz de Eren suena herida esta vuelta:

—No estás siendo justa conmigo… Yo nunca…

—¡¿Nunca?! ¡¿Y ese susto de cuando teníamos diecisiete, eh, Eren?!

—No estoy orgulloso de eso… —Eren parece achicarse, Levi lo imagina como un mosquito zumbando alrededor de Mikasa.

—No, claro que no, y te disculpaste, pero, ¿te recuerdo quién me llevó al médico cuando _tú_ no lo hiciste?

—Mikasa, yo era un ni…

—¡Pero no eras un niño como para tener sexo y pedirme no usar protección! ¡No eras un niño para causarme un mes de paranoia, de humillación, de miedo!

Levi está atónito por lo que escucha.

—¡Fue un error! —Eren suena desesperado—. Y lamento no haber estado ahí para ti, pero…

La risa de Mikasa es cruel, histérica.

—¡No haber estado ahí! Sí, estás en lo correcto; no estuviste ahí, porque _me rechazaste todas las llamadas_ , Eren. No respondiste ningún mensaje.

»E, insisto, ¿quién me llevó al médico, Eren?

El silencio le dice a Levi todo lo que necesita saber.

—No fuiste tú —masculla Mikasa—. Y no se lo dije a papá, así que no, tampoco fue él. No, sabes quién fue, ¿verdad?

—Mikasa…

—¡Levi! —exclama Mikasa, y Levi siente algo cálido en el pecho, un tirón demasiado fuerte que es ajeno a todo lo que conoce o cree conocer—. ¡Levi, sin preguntarme por qué, sin pedirme explicaciones ni amenazarme con contarle a papá, Levi, Levi me llevó, Levi se aseguró de que estuviera bien!

—Lo siento —solloza Eren, y Levi se da cuenta entonces de lo mucho que el chico le desagrada—. Pero ya no soy esa persona, tenemos veinte ahora, es distinto, ya no soy un niño, ya no…

—Y ahora —Levi puede escuchar la respiración trabajosa de Mikasa, su rabia, su indignación, todos los sentimientos reprimidos que luchan por salir de su pecho—. _Ahora_ me dices que no debería estar viviendo con Levi, que soy adulta, que no deberían cuidarme… ¿Y qué si quiero que me cuiden, Eren? ¿Y qué si mi padre quería eso para mí, alguien que me _cuide_?

—Yo puedo cuidarte —murmura Eren—. Puedes mudarte conmigo, a mi departamento… Podemos vender tu casa y…

 _No_ , piensa Levi. No puede permitirle a Mikasa hacer algo así. Ella es la única dueña de la casa, sí, pero venderla para mudarse con un niñato… Eso sería un error, eso sería…

—¡Una locura! ¡Eso es lo que me propones! ¿Crees que voy a poner en juego la casa que papá me dejó? ¿Lo único que pudo darme, lo que trabajó toda su vida para tener y luego dejarme a mí, su hija adorada? ¡Vete al diablo, Eren!

—Mikasa…

—¡No me toques! ¡Vete!

Levi escucha un sonido parecido a un «¡paf!», como el de una toalla chocando contra la piel.

—¡Y toma tu mugrosa bufanda contigo!

El silencio se extiende durante varios segundos, y Levi se pone en guardia. No quiere interferir, realmente no, porque sabe que solo sería una afrenta a Mikasa, mas sabe que no puede permitir que Eren se propase con ella, no puede permitir…

—Lamento que las cosas terminaran así —masculla Eren—. Traté de ser bueno contigo, traté de darte lo que necesitabas, y de ser un buen novio.

»Pero elegiste a alguien que no soy yo, y no puedo hacer más que respetar eso.

A eso, Mikasa no tiene ninguna respuesta.

* * *

Pero Levi sí.

Y es por eso que baja las escaleras incluso antes de que Eren lo haga y espera, cruzado de brazos frente a la puerta de entrada.

—Levi —Eren luce cauto, pero no hostil—. Ya me estoy yendo. Nos vemos.

Esas palabras le parecen suficientes a modo de despedida, mas Levi no se mueve de la puerta.

—¿Levi? —inquiere Eren, ladeando la cabeza hacia un costado, su cabello recogido en un rodete masculino cayendo levemente hacia un costado—. Uh… ¿Puedo pasar?

—Puedes —concede Levi, y sale él también.

—Gracias…

Cuando Eren avanza, sin embargo, Levi lo llama.

—¿Eren?

El chico lo mira, y es casi ridículo lo dormido que es. Levi tiene el trayecto limpio para asestarle un puñetazo justo en medio del rostro. Eren se tambalea y retrocede por el impacto, tropezando por los escalones de la entrada y cayendo de espaldas sobre el césped.

—¡¿Qué te pasa?! —le cuestiona a Levi con una expresión iracunda, poniéndose de pie.

—Te diré qué me pasa —replica Levi, bajando los escalones sin traicionar un ápice de su furia contra el chico—. No sé si eres un mandril ignorante o simplemente una persona de mierda, pero, en vista de que contigo nunca se sabe, voy a clarificarte algunos conceptos de educación sexual que (me parece) tus padres nunca se dignaron a impartirte.

—¿Qué…?

Levi aprovecha la expresión confundida de Eren para tomarlo del cabello, estirarlo hacia atrás y, así, someterlo con una rodilla contra su pecho.

—Voy a hablar, así que cállate —le dice Levi con aparente calma—. Aparentemente no lo sabías, así que voy a iluminarte al respecto: _mantener relaciones con una mujer obligándola a no usar protección es abuso sexual_ —Levi escupe las palabras con progresiva ira.

—Nos escuchaste —jadea Eren—. Escuchaste nuestra conversación priva- ¡AH!

Levi presiona su rodilla contra el pecho de Eren con mucha más fuerza.

—Voy a ser claro contigo —le dice—. No es mi lugar meterme en las relaciones de Mikasa, ni decirle qué hacer o no, pero _una cosa muy diferente_ es permitir un abusador cerca de ella.

»Así que, a menos que vuelvas con una confesión jurada anunciando que te entregaste a la policía y que van a imputarte pronto, _no vuelvas._

—Yo ya no soy esa persona —masculla Eren, y esto solo enfurece más a Levi.

—Ah. O sea que _sabías_ exactamente lo que hiciste. Abusaste de una niña, Eren…

—Yo era otro niño…

—¿Y, alguna vez, Mikasa te obligó a hacer algo que no quisieras?

Eren guarda silencio.

—Eso pensé.

Y, con un último puñetazo, esta vez en las partes bajas, Levi despide a Eren.

* * *

Cuando cierra la puerta con llave, Mikasa lo está esperando en lo alto de la escalera. Levi intenta ocultar sus nudillos ensangrentados, mas Mikasa ya está bajando hacia él con una mano extendida.

—Tu mano.

Su tono es frío, y Levi no pretende culparla. Solo le ofrece su mano, la cual Mikasa sostiene entre sus dedos a la par que examina sus heridas.

—Eso fue completamente innecesario, y ni siquiera valió la pena —le dice ella, de frente, como sabe decir las cosas.

Levi no dice nada y tan solo permanece en su sitio cuando ella lo suelta y va hacia el baño social.

Al darse cuenta de que él no se ha movido, Mikasa se gira hacia él y, con una ceja enarcada, le dice:

—¿No vienes?

—Pensé que…

—Voy a curarte. Ven.

Levi avanza antes de tomar la decisión, siquiera.

Y, aunque todo ha cambiado esta noche, no puede evitar pensar que —considerando que Mikasa está sentada a su lado desinfectando sus heridas con alcohol aun luego de que le hiciera una nueva cara a su novio a base de golpes— todo estará bien.

* * *

—¿Quieres hablar sobre eso? —le pregunta Levi un sábado que almuerzan juntos.

—¿Hablar sobre? —le pregunta Mikasa—. Tengo que salir para el restaurante en un rato.

Hace un mes, Mikasa ha conseguido un nuevo trabajo: aprendiz de cocinera en uno de los restaurantes más renombrados de la ciudad. Levi está feliz por ella, y Mikasa también lo está: no solo es un paso en la dirección correcta hacia su sueño de toda la vida, sino que supone un ingreso mayor para su hogar.

El hogar conjunto que ha creado con Levi.

—Sobre Eren —Levi sabe que Mikasa aprecia la sinceridad—. Vi que estaba llamándote ayer. Pero no tomaste la llamada.

—No, no lo hice —acepta Mikasa, sirviéndose algo de ensalada—. No voy a volver a eso.

Levi exhala el aire que no sabía que estaba reteniendo.

—Sé que no es mi derecho decir esto…

—… como tampoco era tu derecho escuchar nuestra conversación entera, e igual lo hiciste.

Se esfuerza en lucir compungido, pues de verdad lo siente.

—No fue mi intención —admite—. Estaba trabajando, y la acústica es realmente mala arriba, y…

—Levi —lo frena Mikasa—. Lo sé. Está bien. No estoy enojada.

El hombre deja escapar un suspiro.

—Gracias. En fin, a lo que me refería es… sobre lo que dijo… Sobre lo que te hizo hacer…

—¿La vez que abusó de mí?

Levi se traga todas sus palabras. Mikasa le sonríe.

—Está bien. Me tomó años darme cuenta. La terapia que hice por lo de papá también me ayudó con eso. Pero luego de darme cuenta, nunca fue lo mismo, no realmente…

—No quería que terminaran por mi culpa —masculla Levi—. Pero, realmente, no pude evitar alegrarme de que ya no estés con él cuando escuché eso…

—Es que tienes razón —acepta ella—. Eren fue… _abusivo_ conmigo. Y es una palabra fuerte, pero es la verdad. Y ni él ni yo conocíamos algo mejor: una relación saludable, en la que él no me hubiera hecho eso, y yo no hubiera aceptado algo así…

—No te culpes a ti misma —Levi hace un esfuerzo por no dejarse llevar al hablar, por no mostrarse como el hombre intransigente que en realidad es—. No es tu culpa. No es culpa de la víctima, _nunca._

—No, no lo es —coincide Mikasa—. Pero… ¿cómo puedo explicarte esto? Las mujeres estamos acostumbradas a este tipo de cosas. A ser heridas colateralmente por los deseos de los hombres.

»Eren se dio cuenta de lo que hizo, pero después. Y, como creo que habrás advertido, solo calló al respecto. No habló. No dijo nada. Nunca se disculpó con propiedad, no tomó responsabilidad por sus acciones. Solo se disculpó por dejarme a mi suerte cuando estaba asustada, pero no por lo que causó esa situación, lo cual fue su culpa, en primer lugar.

»Y es lo usual, y estoy trabajando en sanar en ello.

—Lo sé —responde Levi—. Pero no te mereces eso. Nadie se merece eso.

—No, por supuesto que no. Pero es lo que me queda.

Una pausa larga, y un suspiro de Mikasa:

—Y es por eso que no volveré con él. Porque mi amor por él fue muriendo desde ese día.

Levi asiente.

—Bien. Lamento haber invadido tu vida privada. Es solo que… Erwin no habría querido… Erwin te hubiera dicho…

La sonrisa de Mikasa es triste.

—Nunca te lo dije, Levi —le dice ella, y su voz es diáfana con sinceridad—. Pero, en verdad, te considero el mejor regalo que mi padre pudo haberme dejado.

Levi vuelve a sentir el tirón cálido y desconocido en su pecho, vuelve a escuchar la voz clara de Mikasa esa noche, hace ya algunos meses.

« _¡Levi! ¡Levi, sin preguntarme por qué, sin pedirme explicaciones ni amenazarme con contarle a papá, Levi, Levi me llevó, Levi se aseguró de que estuviera bien!_ ».

* * *

Levi odia la Navidad. Odia los villancicos, el consumismo, la publicidad desesperada.

Odia, también, la Nochebuena y que lo hagan trabajar hasta tarde.

El año pasado, la ocasión había sido tolerable: él y Mikasa habían compartido una modesta cena juntos, y brindado con vasos de gaseosa (luego del episodio del whisky, Mikasa había rehuido a muerte el alcohol). Para las once, los dos estaban acostados en sus respectivos cuartos, y la Navidad llegó y se fue sin nada en particular.

No le dio tiempo a Levi de extrañar a su madre y a su tío, muertos hace bastante tiempo.

Pero este año no sería igual: Mikasa ascendía cada vez más en su carrera, así que pasaría la Nochebuena cocinando para perfectos extraños mientras él comería un sándwich de jamón y queso, o algo similar.

Cuando llega a su casa y encuentra todas las luces apagadas, siente que su corazón se desploma. Pensó haberse acostumbrado a este tipo de soledad, pero no, realmente nunca lo haría.

Está por abrir el refrigerador con el fin de escudriñar sus insumos cuando recibe un mensaje de Mikasa.

 _Lamento molestarte en este día, en serio. Pero ¿puedes traerme un abrigo? La calefacción no funciona bien y tengo frío._

Levi relee el mensaje un par de veces para asegurarse de que ha leído bien.

 _¿No que trabajabas en uno de los restaurantes más famosos de la ciudad? ¿En qué clase de pocilga la calefacción no funciona_ en Navidad _?_

Ella la responde al instante:

 _En esta. ¿Me vas a traer el abrigo o no?_

Levi refunfuña para sí mismo y responde con una escueta afirmación antes de volver a colocarse su saco e ir al trabajo de Mikasa.

* * *

Solo que, cuando ingresa al restaurante, siente al instante el cambio de temperatura y la calidez del ambiente.

—¿Qué carajos?

—¡Levi! —Mikasa acude junto a él con una sonrisa, y Levi nota que no lleva su uniforme de cocinera.

—¿Qué _carajos_? —repite la pregunta con el abrigo en mano—. ¡Me mentiste!

—Sí —confiesa ella con una risita, retirando su abrigo de las manos de Levi—. ¡Y de hecho no te lo viste venir!

— _Disculpa_ si no acostumbro a que mis amigos me mientan.

La sonrisa de Mikasa solo se amplía más, y el corazón de Levi parece dar un brinco en su pecho fuera de lo normal.

 _Woah, gracias, arritmia._

—Ven conmigo —le indica Mikasa, caminando hacia un rincón apartado del restaurante—. Nos preparé una mesa.

—Pero ¿por qué…?

Levi calla al instante cuando ve lo que Mikasa ha preparado: no es solo una mesa sin decoraciones navideñas —lo cual hace feliz a Levi—, sino una mesa sin decoraciones navideñas pero repleta de delicados manjares: pato a la naranja, una especie de salsa con trufas que Levi no reconoce, una ensalada con tomates _cherry_ y muchas especias que Levi no ha probado jamás y, sin embargo, lucen exquisitas.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños! —exclama Mikasa sirviéndole una copa de vino—. Sé que no sueles tomar, pero espero que puedas hacer una excepción…

—Con gusto —Levi no puede evitar sonreírle, y Mikasa le responde acordemente.

—Pedí el día libre —explica Mikasa mientras invita a Levi a sentarse—. Pedí el día libre como para poder sentarme contigo, y yo misma invito los platillos esta noche.

—Pero debe ser cost…

—Nada que no pueda costear —le asegura ella con un ademán casual—. Nada que no quiera ofrecerte en este día especial, Levi.

Levi siente la sonrisa en su propio rostro y, aunque no es impresionante ni bella como la de Mikasa, sabe que es genuina después de tantos años, y eso solo suma a su felicidad.

—Por muchos años más —le dice Mikasa, levantando su copa.

—Por muchos años más —coincide Levi, chocando la suya contra el cristal de la copa de Mikasa.

* * *

Ninguno dice lo que piensa realmente.

Ninguno dice «por muchos años más, _juntos_ ».

* * *

Por supuesto, la cena culmina a las once y media, antes de las doce.

—No es aún tu cumpleaños —le recuerda Mikasa—, así que podemos pasear y esperar la medianoche.

Por una vez, Levi no se queja por no estar en su cama. Mikasa se abrocha los botones del abrigo que Levi le ha traído.

—Este era tu plan desde el principio —le acusa él, y, empero, su tono no posee malicia.

—Nunca podrás probarlo —bromea Mikasa, y Levi le da un empujoncito con el brazo.

—No necesito probarlo. Con que estemos juntos, me basta.

Mikasa no dice nada a esto. Solo sonríe.

Los copos de nieve caen paulatinamente sobre sus cabellos y su ropa.

Y, con toda la naturalidad del mundo, Mikasa entrelaza sus dedos con los suyos mientras caminan por el parque, frente al lago congelado.

Levi no podría pedir un regalo mejor.

A lo lejos, las campanadas de la iglesia indican el lento trayecto hacia la medianoche.

Cuando la última suena, Mikasa acaricia su mejilla derecha con su mano libre.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Levi.

Su voz es mansa y calma en el medio del frío invernal. Sus dedos son reconfortantes entre los suyos.

Y sus labios son cálidos y silenciosos contra su mejilla.

* * *

Es un ritmo ya para nada extraño, esta convivencia; uno totalmente reconfortante. Levi cocina los desayunos, Mikasa las cenas, y ambos se turnan con los almuerzos. Los domingos son días de limpieza.

Y, a veces, ambos traen amigos.

Aun así, si son sinceros consigo mismos, ambos comprenden que la compañía que más disfrutan es la del otro.

Es por eso que pasan largas tardes compartiendo espacio en la sala, leyendo, viendo series o, incluso, conversando.

Han encontrado un amigo, el uno en el otro.

Y eso son, sin darse cuenta: mejores amigos.

Eso hasta que todo cambia.

* * *

—Levi, es mi jefe —Mikasa intenta hacerlo entrar en razón o, al menos, él sabe que eso es lo que ella cree.

—Tu jefe. Que te está invitando a pasar el fin de semana en su hogar en otra ciudad. _Los dos solos._

—No es así, y lo sabes. También irá su familia…

—¿Me repites de vuelta qué relación tienes con esta persona? —El tono de Levi es cáustico sin que pueda evitarlo—. ¿Tu jefe, dijiste?

—Es mi _jefe_ , sí —gruñe ella—. Y ha sido muy cordial al invitarme y…

—… y ¿no sospechas ningún motivo ulterior, en absoluto, en su invitación?

Mikasa lo fulmina con la mirada desde el otro lado de la mesa.

—No soy paranoica como tú; no pienso que todo gire en torno a mí.

—No digo que seas así —masculla Levi—, pero puedes ser un poco más cauta… ¿Cuántos años tiene este tipo, de vuelta?

—No tengo por qué responderte eso —replica ella—. Pero, si quieres saberlo, supongo que puedo decirte que es menor que tú.

Levi siente que el aire huye de sus pulmones.

 _Claro_.

Pero por supuesto: ¿es que acaso lo ha olvidado?

Antes que el amigo de Mikasa, es…

 _El amigo de su padre_ , se dice. Es eso, antes que nada, es eso.

Ante esto, a Levi no le queda otra opción más que callar.

—Haz lo que quieras —Es todo lo que dice, y no lo dice con resentimiento.

—Levi —lo llama Mikasa, estirándose hacia adelante para extender el brazo y envolver una de las manos de Levi entre la suya—. Sé cuidarme. Jean es un buen tipo, te lo aseguro.

Levi frunce el ceño.

—Ojalá no te equivoques.

* * *

Y no, Mikasa no se equivoca: Jean _es_ un buen tipo. La lleva de paseo, le compra regalos, la presenta a su familia.

Es un buen tipo, siempre lo ha sido desde que lo conoció, hace dos años, cuando apenas ella tenía veintiún años.

Es un buen tipo, y ella no sabe de estas cosas —su primera y última vez fijándose en alguien e intentando «conquistarlo» ha sido hace años, cuando aún era una niña—, y es por eso que no se lo ve venir.

No se lo ve venir cuando Jean la invita a un paseo por el enorme jardín de su mansión y sus manos tiemblan y sudan de más, y su voz se corta en los lugares más extraños y su figura, aunque de gran estatura, le parece tan… ¿feble? ¿Frágil?

Porque la imagen que Mikasa asocia con «fuerza» es la de su padre cargándola en sus brazos y llevándola a la cama.

Y la otra imagen, la más reciente, es la de Levi, en sus piyamas, con sus gafas, trabajando fines de semana desde la casa, haciendo trabajos extra para que Mikasa no tuviera que vender su auto.

Jean le habla, entonces: le comenta sobre sus sentimientos, sobre lo bella que Mikasa es, sobre cómo el solo mirar su rostro hace que se sonroje, y Mikasa piensa, en ese momento, en cuán ingenuos son los sentimientos de Jean, cuan efímeros, cuan… _débiles._

Y no es su culpa, no: él quiere conocerla, quiere intentar, quiere darle una oportunidad a una relación con ella, una relación seria, incluso, que podría desembocar en un fructífero matrimonio..

—Sé que vienes de abajo —le dice Jean—, pero yo no escatimaría en nada. Te daría todo, si me dejaras.

Y Mikasa piensa en eso, en el «todo» de Jean que no es realmente todo, no, no lo es.

Jean le daría lo que le sobra.

Y Mikasa ya tiene a alguien que le ha dado todo, antes.

Entonces sonríe.

Y piensa en las palabras que puedan herir lo menos posible a Jean.

* * *

Mikasa retorna a su hogar esa misma noche.

Aunque no es su intención molestar, se sorprende al ver a Levi acostado en el sofá de la sala, su laptop en su regazo.

—¿Levi? ¿Qué haces despierto tan tarde?

Él voltea, y la sorpresa en su rostro es sincera.

—¿Mikasa? ¿Pensé que no te vería durante todo el fin de semana…?

—Yo pregunté primero —le recrimina ella a la par que empuja su bolso de una patada para que atraviese el umbral de la puerta—, pero te concederé una respuesta: los planes cambian. Ahora responde —le urge.

Levi se encoge de hombros.

—Me surgió un trabajito a última hora. Es para mañana temprano y la paga es razonable, así que… —chasquea la lengua—. ¿Por qué no? Dinero extra siempre vienen bien.

Mikasa siente una calidez que va tomando su pecho sin advertirle, aparentemente surgida de ningún lugar.

Su voz es suave cuando habla, porque la repentina ternura que siente hacia Levi no le deja adoptar su inflexión normal:

—Sabes que esto no es necesario, ¿verdad? Que ya podemos mantenernos sin que trabajes hasta altas horas de la noche…

—Sí —coincide él—. Pero esto no es para mantenernos.

—¿Entonces? —le pregunta ella mientras acomoda su bolso en uno de los sillones.

—Estaba pensando en ir de vacaciones —murmura él—. No lo hago hace mucho. La última vez fue con Petra, hace años y…

—Woah. Sí que es mucho tiempo.

—Sí —asiente Levi—. Y estaba pensando que podríamos ir a algún lugar con playa…

—Odias la playa —se adelante Mikasa—. Siempre lo has dicho.

La mirada de Levi en ese instante la desarma totalmente.

—Sí —Él no intenta ocultarlo—, pero tú aún no conoces el mar, ¿o me equivoco?

Mikasa siente que su corazón cae a sus pies.

—No, no lo conozco —Es todo lo que puede decir.

—Entonces —razona Levi—, existe la posibilidad de que a la mitad de los miembros de este hogar sí les guste la playa, y eso me parece razón suficiente para ir.

Mikasa no pretende discutir con Levi.

Solo se levanta, y va hacia la cocina.

Calienta agua, le agrega una bolsita de té.

Té verde.

El favorito de Levi.

* * *

El viaje coincide con el cumpleaños número veinticuatro de Mikasa, y Levi es feliz de agasajarla: van a una playa no muy lejana ni muy cara, pero muy bonita. Se pasan las horas de sol más intenso dentro del hotel, viendo series —comparten habitación por recomendación de Mikasa, quien no quería exagerar con los gastos—, y luego pasean por la playa a la tardecita mientras toman caipiriñas y mojitos y hablan sobre todo y nada.

Poco a poco, el sol se va poniendo, y Mikasa tiene una sonrisa demasiado hermosa mientras observa el horizonte marino.

—¿Y esto no te gusta? ¿En serio? —le cuestiona entre risas a Levi.

Levi niega con la cabeza.

—Creo que voy a reconsiderar esa opinión —murmura—. Creo que mucho tiene que ver la compañía.

Mikasa le sonríe y, en un gesto similar al de la Navidad de hace unos años, entrelaza sus dedos con los de Levi.

—Ven —lo llama—. Te juego una carrera al puesto de helados.

Cuando alcanzan el puesto de helado, al otro lado de la playa, la luna ya está en lo alto y, por supuesto, ya no quedan helados.

Cansados y algo ebrios, Mikasa y Levi se desploman en la arena, lo justo para que la marea —ahora más alta— lama sus pies.

—Esto debe ser la felicidad —suspira Mikasa, retirándose su sombrero de playa—. Y si no lo es, no sé qué será.

Levi suelta una risotada.

—¡¿De qué te ríes?! —protesta Mikasa, pero la indignación no le llega a la voz, así que es solo un chiste mientras le da un codazo de manera juguetona a Levi, acostado a su lado.

Levi, por su parte, contesta:

—Estás borracha… Es tan gracioso…

Y vuelve a reír.

Mikasa, esta vez, se le une.

—¡Sí, lo estoy! —acepta—. ¡Y tú también!

—Yo siempre estoy sobrio —le discute Levi.

—¡No lo estás! —se endereza Mikasa, mirándolo, ahora sentada.

—¡Que lo estoy! —insiste Levi, imitando su movimiento.

Ambos siguen riendo y bromeando, cuando Mikasa mira a la enorme luna llena frente a ellos.

—¿No crees que la Luna se canse de estar sola?

Un silencio y…

… una risa ahogada de Levi, quien se cubre la boca con la mano.

—¡Deja de reírte! —le ordena Mikasa, riendo también.

—¡Estás tan ebria!

—¡No lo estoy! —entonces, recuerda que ya lo ha admitido—. ¡O no lo estoy _tanto_! ¡Solo señalo que la pobre luna debe estar tan sola…!

—Está bien —insiste Levi—. No creo que lo esté.

—¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

—Las cosas hermosas nunca están solas —contesta Levi, con un tono tal vez demasiado serio.

 _Definitivamente_ demasiado serio, o eso le indican las risas de Mikasa.

—¡Levi! ¡Por favor!

—¡Es en serio! —insiste él, defendiéndose de los manotazos juguetones de Mikasa—. No están solas. Todos gravitamos hacia ellas.

El silencio repentino de Mikasa le hace pensar a Levi que ha metido la pata. Y la mirada gris que le dedica ahora solo se lo reitera.

 _Oh, no._

—¿En serio piensas eso? —pregunta en voz tan baja que es casi un susurro.

El sonido de las olas se esfuerza en ocultar sus palabras, pero Levi la ha oído sin perderse un solo fonema.

—Lo pienso —admite él, y Mikasa nota, por su parte, que su voz no tiembla como la de Jean.

—Entonces… —y Levi sabe lo que va a preguntar, y se prepara para ello—, ¿gravitaste hacia mí, Levi?

Levi piensa en molestarla por considerarse a sí misma algo bello, mas las palabras se le quedan atoradas en la lengua.

No se trata de eso, no realmente.

—No —Su voz es suave, también, porque este momento es la definición exacta de calma y serenidad y _valentía_ —. Nunca pude librarme de tu gravedad, en primer lugar.

Mikasa vuelve a sonreír, y Levi piensa que mataría por esa sonrisa, que viviría por ella sola, y eso bastaría.

O eso piensa durante los siguientes cinco segundos.

Los segundos que le toma a Mikasa enredar sus dedos en su cabello.

Inclinarse hacia él.

Y besarlo.

* * *

Levi la carga en brazos hasta el hotel, esa noche.

—Levi —le ruega Mikasa a cada paso que da—, duerme conmigo esta noche.

—No. Estás ebria.

—Lo estoy. Y tú también. Es justo.

—No funciona así, Mikasa.

No obtiene respuesta, pues Mikasa se duerme, fruto del cansancio, las bebidas y el calor, antes de poder decir nada más.

Levi tan solo llega hasta el hotel dando explicaciones torpes de «mi amiga está dormida, solo la llevo a su cama» ante la mirada reprobatoria del recepcionista.

La lleva hasta el ascensor.

La carga hasta su cuarto compartido.

Y la deposita en su cama unipersonal, asegurándose de que las sábanas la cubran bien.

—Levi… —Mikasa recobra el conocimiento (o un atisbo de este) justo en ese momento—. Levi, ven a la cama…

Levi traga saliva y replica, sus dedos contra sus labios aún calientes, aún tan _cálidos gracias a los labios de Mikasa_ :

—No funciona así, Mikasa. No funciona así.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Mikasa despierta, y no hay nadie en la habitación.

Los acontecimientos del día anterior le llegan como un torbellino, y no alcanza a juzgar la cantidad de daño que le ha hecho a su relación con Levi.

 _Arruiné todo_ , se dice. _Lo arruiné todo, definitivamente._

* * *

Mikasa y Levi retornan a su hogar una semana después. Y aunque la han pasado genial, simplemente ha sido así porque han evitado conversar sobre el «episodio», como Mikasa ha empezado a llamarlo en su cabeza.

 _El episodio: besar, ebria, al amigo de tu difunto padre. Siempre triunfando, Mikasa._

Pero Levi no dice nada. Nada durante las vacaciones, nada luego del retorno al hogar, _nada_. Mikasa empieza a dudar de que Levi lo recuerde — _aunque, si yo, que estaba así de ebria, lo recuerdo, no creo que él lo haya olvidado…_ — y, posteriormente, empieza a dudar de si no se ha tratado de una maquinación de su mente.

Eso, hasta que Levi la sienta, un mes después, a la mesa de la cocina, le cocina su pizza favorita, y anuncia:

—Mikasa, voy a mudarme a un departamento.

* * *

 _Esto debe ser un sueño. Un sueño, una pesadilla. Algo._

—No puedes —masculla Mikasa, y es consciente de que sus manos, sus brazos, su cuerpo entero está temblando de miedo—. No puedes mudarte.

Levi suspira y se pone en ese modo que Mikasa detesta: el modo racional, el modo adulto que ella aún no ha alcanzado.

—Han pasado ya varios años —le explica él—. Y ya eres una adulta, y ya eres autosuficiente.

Y entonces, la frase final:

—Ya no me necesitas.

Mikasa sabe que Levi tiene razón. Y aunque es agradable tener un compañero de cuarto que te ayude con las cosas de la casa, hace ya un par de años que Mikasa cuenta con los ingresos suficientes y el conocimiento en general sobre lo que significa ser una adulta.

No quiere llamarlo por su nombre, por lo que siente que es, porque sabe que es infantil, sabe que no debería, pero…

—¿Me estás abandonando?

Levi hace una mueca como si lo hubiera golpeado.

—Sabes que no es así.

—Es así. Ya no te necesito, no —cede ella—, pero eso no saca que me estás _dejando._

—Le estás dando más importancia de lo que merece —intenta apaciguarla él—. Sabes que no perderás nada solo porque yo ya no est…

—¡Pierdo esto! —exclama ella, y siente sus mejillas arder, su sangre caliente corriendo por sus venas advirtiendo a todo el cuerpo de que es momento de _pelear o huir_ —. ¡Esto, tú, yo, sentados a la mesa, compartiendo una comida, hablando de…!

—Mikasa, esto ya no puede seguir así —resuella Levi, y la desesperación en su voz la silencia—. He intentado ser bueno contigo, ser algo _bueno_ para ti, pero…

—¡¿Pero _qué_?!

Levi golpea la mesa con ambas palmas y el estruendo hace que Mikasa se quede petrificada a la par que él se pone de pie en un brusco movimiento:

—¡Pero me he aprovechado de ti!

La confesión de Levi es, sin duda, lo que Mikasa menos se ha esperado.

 _¿Aprovechado… de mí…?_

Flashbacks de su primera relación, de su primer encuentro sexual vuelven a ella de golpe. Recuerdos de Eren penetrándola sin preservativo, de ella misma fingiendo gozar cuando su mente no hacía más que acribillarla con dudas sobre los peligros que había aceptado tomar sin conocerlos realmente.

—Esto es una relación desigual, y quién sabe por cuánto tiempo lo he permitido —Levi solo continúa hablando como si estuviera solo, como si estuviera recriminándose todo a sí mismo—. He sido responsable de ti, porque dependiste de mí mucho tiempo, no podemos decir otra cosa, y soy trece años mayor, demonios, ¡trece años mayor…! Y me aproveché de eso, no me di cuenta, sí, pero eso no lo excusa, es inexcusable, es imperdonable, es un asco lo que hice, y me aproveché de ti y…

—¿Te… aprovechaste de…?

—¡Sí! ¡En la playa! ¡Y no finges que no lo recuerdas!

Mikasa siente un golpe contundente en su pecho, y le toma unos segundos darse cuenta de que es nada más un vuelco que ha dado su corazón y no una agresión física.

—¿Lo de la playa? —pregunta en un hilo de voz.

—¡Sí, lo de la playa! —Levi luce al borde de las lágrimas, Mikasa no lo ha visto nunca así y, sinceramente, solo desea morirse en ese momento porque _todo, absolutamente todo está mal._

Pese a todo, se fuerza a hablar con la verdad:

—No te aprovechaste de mí.

—¡Tú no lo recuerdas!

Y Mikasa une los puntos, entonces. Junta todas las pistas. Por supuesto: Levi estaba sobrio —o, mínimamente, menos ebria que ella—; era lógico que esperara alguna manifestación por parte de Mikasa, algún signo de que ella lo recordara, de que ella…

 _De que yo lo hubiera querido y no hubiera sido él aprovechándose de una chica borracha trece años menor que él._

—Yo quise eso —se apresura a clarificar, entonces.

Empero, Levi ya está negando con la cabeza.

—No puedes querer algo que no recuerdas, Mikasa… —murmura.

—El beso, sí —insiste ella—. Lo recuerdo. Lo quise. Yo lo inicié.

Levi la mira como si estuviera loca.

—Pero… Pero no lo recuerdas… No lo mencionaste… Y pensé…

—Te pedí que durmieras conmigo, también —Mikasa se aprieta la cabeza entre las manos, sintiéndose humillada—. No lo he olvidado. Solo… Solo temía mencionarlo porque obviamente me rechazaste y…

—Mikasa, estabas _ebria_ —La indignación en la voz de Levi es patente—. ¿En serio pensaste que llegaría hasta el punto de…?

—Estaba cansada y acalorada y, por lo tanto, somnolienta —insistió Mikasa—. Y sí, un poco ebria, y hubiera sido horrible que aceptaras, hubiera sido horrible, _pero no lo hiciste_ , no te aprovechaste.

Levi sacude su cabeza, como si los pensamientos se rehusaran a tener sentido.

—Pero te besé.

Mikasa nunca pensó que diría algo así en voz alta, nunca pensó que de hecho juntaría las palabras y…

— _Yo_ te besé —Y allí estaba la verdad, la chica ebria trece años menor que él besándolo, porque, porque, porque…—. Porque quería que _entendieras_.

 _Porque… Porque… ¡Porque…!_

—¿Entender _qué_? —La frustración en la voz de Levi tiene un pase especial a su corazón, algo que la vuelve vulnerable como nunca—. ¿Entender que soy capaz de aprovecharme de una niña trece años me…?

—¡No, idiota! —Y esta vez, Mikasa se levanta y rodea la mesa en tres zancadas—. ¡No soy una niña, y no te aprovechaste de mí! ¡Yo quería que entendieras…!

Pero las palabras no le salen. No tras años de ocultarse, de ocultar sus sentimientos, de fingir que es de piedra, cuando sus padres la abandonaron, cuando tres familias adoptivas la devolvieron, cuando Erwin le tendió la mano y la amó, pero era _demasiado bueno para ser verdad_ , _demasiado bueno para ella._

—¿Entender qué? —La pregunta de Levi viene en un susurro roto.

—Que no quiero separarme de ti nunca —murmura Mikasa, por las dos palabras que realmente quiere decir pesan demasiado, son imposibles de cargar, y deberán permanecer en su pecho aún un poco más.

No obstante, Levi la entiende.

Y su mirada es frágil como nunca, este hombre que ha sacrificado _años_ de su vida a su lado y, de pronto, Mikasa es consciente como nunca de _cuánto_ ha tomado de él y _cuán poco_ ha dado en retorno.

—Si es eso lo que quieres —añade, porque no puede ser egoísta ahora, no cuando Levi quiere dejarla, no cuando Levi quiera marcharse, quizá, para iniciar una vida de verdad, solo, o con una mujer que valga la pena, una que no sea una carga, una que no sea tan…

 _… tan yo._

Pero Levi, como siempre, es impredecible.

Y es así como él la toma del rostro, de ambas mejillas, y planta un beso en su boca, y Mikasa piensa que _absolutamente todo está donde debe estar_ y se derrite en sus brazos sin poder evitarlo, respondiendo el beso, murmurando una y otra vez contra sus labios _cuánto_ ha deseado esto, _cuánto_ ha pensado en besarlo, en cerrar ese último tramo, en confesarle todo, en caminar hasta su cuarto a altas horas de la noche, en, en…

 _En estar contigo._

Porque está enamorada de Levi desde hace un buen tiempo.

Y no hay nada que desee más que besarlo.

* * *

Duermen juntos esa noche, en la acepción literal de la palabra.

Mikasa le repite una y otra vez a Levi que _sí_ , es esto lo que quiere, es esto lo que ha estado queriendo desde hace tiempo, y no es aprovecharse de ella, no es surgido de una idealización enfermiza, es simplemente la progresión natural de una persona que tiene sentimientos hacia otra.

La progresión natural del amor que ella siente hacia él, aunque no se lo diga con esas palabras.

—Erwin me mataría —murmura Levi mientras Mikasa acomoda su cabeza en su pecho y escucha sus latidos—. En serio, _me mataría_.

—Considerando que cuando papá estaba vivo era menor de edad, sí, pienso que sí.

—Incluso ahora —insiste él—. Me mataría.

—No lo creo —replica Mikasa—. Creo que habría entendido. Pero, por otra parte…

Mikasa deja la oración colgando en el aire, y Levi espera a que la termine en silencio.

—¿Por otra parte? —la insta entonces, al ver que no termina su idea.

—Por otra parte, no sé si hubiéramos llegado a esto si él seguía aquí.

Levi entiende a lo que se refiere. Es más que plausible que Mikasa y él no hubieran desarrollado este vínculo tan cercano, más que plausible que no se conocieran, que Mikasa terminara con Eren y luego le dijera _sí_ a Jean, que no se hubieran enamorado así.

—Erwin era una persona maravillosa —murmura Levi—. Y desearía que estuviera aquí para ver en lo que te has convertido.

Mikasa sonríe aunque Levi no pueda verla.

—¿En lo que me he convertido? —Se endereza, ahora, y lo observa con la misma sonrisa de antaño, pero más grande—. ¿En esta chica que se sonroja cuando su amigo de la infancia mira, siquiera, en su dirección?

Levi coloca un dedo bajo su mentón y le regala una sonrisa tranquila, pero feliz.

—Esta mujer maravillosa, Mikasa. Esté o no aquí, él estaría orgulloso de ti.

Mikasa sabe, tal vez porque Levi tiene tan presente como ella la memoria de Erwin, que no hay nadie mejor para ella que él.

Y si alguna duda le quedaba, los besos serenos pero exactos de Levi se encargan de despejarlas por el resto de la noche.

* * *

La progresión de su relación es natural, ahora.

La primera vez que tienen sexo es un mes después, y no es planeada: solo están mirando una serie y, de pronto, Mikasa se ve a sí misma sobre su regazo, besándolo, una de esas mañanas de domingo que ella y él solían pasar apartados hace lo que parece un siglo atrás.

Él coloca sus manos en su cintura, y deja de besarla para mandar la cabeza hacia atrás y mirarla.

—¿Estás segura? —inquiere, y Mikasa lo ama más por eso.

—Lo estoy —le asegura ella.

Levi vuelve a besarla, y Mikasa siente una sonrisa en sus labios y deja escapar un gritito cuando él la carga en sus brazos y se levanta del sofá.

—Me niego a que nuestra primera vez sea sobre un sofá mugriento.

Mikasa no puede evitar la risa que él también acompaña mientras la carga hasta su cuarto (el de ella, que es más grande) y la deposita en la cama.

Pronto, sin embargo, deja de reír y solo escapan de sus labios jadeos y gemidos que no parecen propios, estremecimientos que ella no pensó que fueran posibles.

—Nunca sentí nada de esto —le confiesa mientras Levi explora el territorio desconocido de su cuello.

—Digamos, entonces, que es bueno que no te hayas quedado con el primer candidato que apareció en tu vida.

Mikasa le da un golpe juguetón en el hombro, y Levi vuelve a reír mientras sus cuerpos se unen una y otra vez.

* * *

El atardecer los encuentra aún entre almohadones, marcas de arañazos en el pecho de Levi que ninguno de los dos lamenta de modo alguno.

—Mikasa—Levi la llama, y Mikasa levanta la cabeza de su pecho para mirarlo.

—¿Levi?

Levi sonríe y recorre su cabello, sus mejillas, sus labios con los dedos de su mano derecha.

—Te amo —le dice, y es natural, es lo único que podría decirle a una Mikasa desnuda sobre él, a una Mikasa que ha sido la primera en besarla, la primera en pedirle que se quedara, la primera en tenderle la mano; la Mikasa que lo mira con grandes ojos plateados que reflejan la puesta de sol en algún lugar del mundo exterior.

El mundo que no existe mientras ellos están juntos.

Mikasa sonríe, y presiona su boca contra la de Levi en un beso casto y dulce, repleto de sentimientos que Levi ha aprendido a leer entre líneas.

* * *

De más está decir: esa noche, Levi abandona el cuarto de huéspedes y no vuelve nunca más.

* * *

—¿Te gustaría que nos casáramos? —Es Levi quien hace la pregunta, meses luego, mientras trabajan en el jardín del frente, gotas de sudor poblando su frente—. Sé que tal vez es muy pronto, pero… pensé…

Mikasa no despega la vista de sus guantes de jardinería blancos, y disfruta cada duda en la voz de Levi.

(Cada recordatorio de que él _no_ la da por sentada, ni a ella ni a su amor, supone más y más alimento para su amor).

—Sí —contesta ella, porque no es de dar muchas explicaciones.

—¿Estás segura?

Mikasa sabe lo que Levi busca con esa pregunta, así que levanta la cabeza y lo mira de frente, una respuesta directa mientras sus ojos se fijan en los suyos.

—Sí —repite—. Sí, estoy segura, desde siempre.

Levi la besa, entonces, y Mikasa ve en ese instante cuánto se ha esforzado en parecer casual y presentar una fachada de desinterés.

 _Para no presionarme_ , piensa. _Tonto, tonto Levi._

No hay presión posible para ella.

Ella, después de todo, nunca ha dudado.

* * *

La boda es sencilla, y a ella asisten compañeros de trabajo y amigos de Mikasa y Levi. Incluso Jean está allí con su novio —su bisexualidad es una sorpresa para absolutamente nadie—, y le ofrece sus sinceras felicitaciones.

Mikasa tiene veinticinco años, y es _feliz_ con su esposo, es _feliz_ de retornar al apellido Ackerman, porque, esta vez, la persona que le da ese apellido _sí la ama_.

* * *

Levi y ella viajan de vuelta a la playa sencilla y poco costosa a la que fueron un año y medio antes, y caminan por la playa con las manos entrelazadas, una vez más, con caipiriñas y mojitos en sus sistemas, pero sin una sola duda.

Mikasa mira a Levi, la forma en la que la luna se refleja en sus ojos, la forma en la que su _esposo_ la mira, como si fuera lo más hermoso del mundo.

—¿Sabes? —Mikasa rompe el silencio con sus palabras—. Me doy cuenta de que nada de lo que dijiste tenía sentido, la última vez.

Levi enarca ambas cejas y la mira sin comprender.

—La Luna. Sobre cómo la Luna no está sola, porque todos gravitamos hacia las cosas hermosas.

—¿En serio? ¿Qué no tiene sentido de eso?

—Que es la Luna la que gravita hacia la Tierra. Es la Luna la que está atrapada en su órbita, siempre mirándola con la misma cara.

La sonrisa de Levi es una trampa, Mikasa lo sabe y, de todas maneras, no puede evitar sonreír.

—Eso es porque no estás prestando atención.

—¿ _Perdón_?

Y Levi la estira de la mano y la lleva hacia el mar, y sus pies se hunden en el agua, mientras Mikasa lo sigue sin poder evitarlo.

—Eso es porque nunca prestaste atención —repite Levi, y su voz encierra la sabiduría que Mikasa ama tanto en él, la sabiduría aprendida a través de golpes, caídas y decepciones— a la forma en la que las olas se mueven durante la noche.

Mikasa da apenas unos pasos más, y Levi envuelve su cuerpo con sus brazos, el océano en toda su inmensidad detrás de ellos, moviéndose siempre, intentando siempre elevarse hacia la Luna, como si estuvieran… Como si el océano estuviera…

—Como si el océano estuviera intentando alcanzar a la luna —murmura Mikasa, preguntándose internamente cómo ha podido pasar por alto algo tan obvio.

Levi no le responde; tan solo presiona sus labios contra la muñeca de Mikasa, donde cuelga el brazalete que le regalara hace años.

Mikasa sabe que no hace falta más que eso.

Los dos se quedan allí, abrazados, mientras la brisa acaricia sus cabellos y las olas se inclinan hacia la Luna.

Mientras el océano intenta llegar, como todas las noches, adonde su amada lo espera.

* * *

Una noche, en un cuartito estéril de color blanco, se escucha un llanto.

No, no un llanto: dos.

El océano toma a los pequeños bultos llorones entre sus brazos, y se los acerca a la Luna.

La Luna los mira, entonces, y besa sus frentes, todo ante la mirada amable de su padre.

Los dos deciden llamarlos con nombres justos, apropiados para lo que estos dos retoños significan.

Tsukiko, o «hija de la Luna».

Adrien, o «aquel que viene del océano».

La Luna y el océano se miran.

Se sonríen, orgullosos de lo que han construido.

Y llevan a sus hijos a su hogar.

Su tan merecido hogar.

* * *

 **Weno, esto tenía que ser algo cortito no más, pero me fui a la puta.**

 **Espero que te haya gustado, Yamel, abrazote :D**

 **Porfa déjenme review, estoy muy feliz con esto, PORFA.**

 **-Pekea**


End file.
